Never let go
by Adam Johnson
Summary: When harry comes home from hogwarts, everything goes wrong. His uncle hates him, his aunt and cousin are moving away and worst of all he's depressed. Find out what happens when you take a drunk vernon and a scared harry. H/Hr G/D R/OC
1. True faces

Chapter One

True Faces 

Sorry, I screwed up on the first try, this ff.net stuff is still new to me….don't hate me.

Disclaimer: I do not own this, but if you think I do, then kindly do get the stick out of your ass. 

The first rays of brilliant sunshine were barely making their presence known on the serene, willow-lined street of privet drive. As the light slowly crept over the neatly cut lawns and gleaming front windows, everything was peaceful and quiet, that is until an anguished cry filled the early morning air.

"AHHHHH!" 

Harry Potter woke up screaming from a nightmare, not for the first time since the summer started. In fact, this was one of the few times he had actually allowed himself to sleep more than a few hours in one night. Again he marveled at how vivid and real the dream had been, yet when it was all over he was somehow sitting upright in his bed. 

His shirt was soaked with sweat and his hair was as disheveled as ever. However, the one thing that was really bothering him at the moment, was the pain coursing through the intricately shaped lightning bolt scar on his forehead. 

Before he could think further about the pain in his head, he heard great pounding feet walk down the hallway to his bedroom and a second later his door burst open, revealing a severely disgruntled and angry looking Vernon Dursley.

"Boy, you have only been home a month and you're already screaming the place up!' barked a red-faced Vernon.

"I'm s-sorry Uncle V-Vernon," stammered Harry as he tried to get off his bed as quickly as he could, so as to fend off any approaches of his Uncle. Unfortunately his uncle was too quick for him and caught his arm before he could make a mad dash to the bottom of the stairs. Through the front door lay the relative safety in the park down the street. 

Holding Harry's arm tight with one hand, Vernon Dursley glared into his nephew's eyes before taking his other hand and striking the boy in the stomach, just shy of his rib cage. As he watched the boy cringe he said, "That will teach you not to wake up the whole house with your yelling, and if I ever hear you doing it again I will make you wish you hadn't." 

With that he left, slamming the door on the way out.

Harry sat on the floor trying to regain the air that was knocked out of him when he was punched. All of the fight was lost in him. Since the beginning of the summer he had given into every will of his relatives without so much as a word of protest.

Harry sat there for a while, trying to regain his composure before standing up and walking outside of his room to the bathroom in the hall. He turned on the sink and washed his face clean and started to brush his teeth. As he did this he looked at his reflection and studied the gangly 14 (almost 15 in one day) year old boy staring back at him. There were dark circles under his brilliant emerald green eyes from lack of sleep. They were hidden only by the dark rims of his glasses. 

He looked down from his face to his bare chest and noticed the many bruises. That last hit from his uncle Vernon hadn't been the first all summer. Vernon and his wife Petunia, Harry's only real blood relative, had been fighting all year and Vernon felt he needed to vent his anger on somebody. That somebody happened to be Harry. 

It had never been really bad, mostly just bruises on his torso. Once he was punched and had a black eye for a couple days, but that was the worst of it. 

It seemed as if the fact that his godfather was a convict, didn't faze his uncle when he was irate.

After counting all of the bruises, he studied himself harder and noticed that he could see at least three ribs on each side.

He hadn't been eating very much that summer. 

It had been a horrible summer to after having to deal with all of the guilt from last year and the incessant beatings from his uncle nearly drove him to suicide. 

But he couldn't, he could never commit suicide, too many people relied on him. He had never asked for the fame and all of that but it came anyways. And overall that he knew deep in his heart that he could never give up, even when his life was hell and he didn't want to live his heart made him hold onto that last thread of hope that once he defeated Voldemort everything would be much better. 

He had been having nightmares throughout the summer because of the awful events that had happened to him in the year before. 

He could still remember the way Cedric's body fell to the cold dirt floor of the graveyard and the vacant look in his eyes. 

He remembered dueling with Voldemort and creating the priori incantatem spell that had shown him the ghosts, or what he thought were ghosts, of all the people that were killed by the dark lord. 

He remembered being amazed when Cedric popped out of the wand closely followed by Bertha Jorkins and the old man named Bryce. 

Then, almost as if someone had told him, he knew who he would see next. The two people that he had no recollection of, the two people that loved him so much that they gave their lives for him. His father who bravely fought Voldemort and died an honorable death protecting his family, and his mother whose love was great enough that it cast a shield of that very same love, enough to protect her son from the one curse that had taken the lives of many others, including her own. 

He was the only one to have survived that curse and considering the powerfull wizard that had cast it, that was saying a lot. Nobody lived when Voldemort decided to kill them. Nobody. 

Then you take a 1 year old boy. A defenseless little baby boy, had not only survived the curse but brought the demise of the feared dark lord, temporarily that is. 

All this had plagued Harry the entire summer since the incident and it was no surprise that he had become severely depressed from it. 

So, just as he had finished brushing his teeth he walked calmly back into his room and sat down at his bed. As he sat there calmly he heard the faint rustle of feathers come to his window. Looking up he saw a hogwarts owl at the window with a large yellow parchment envelope attached to its leg.

He got up from his bed to the window and opened it, allowing the tawny owl inside the bedroom. It dropped the package at Harry's feet and flew to the vacant cage that usually held Hedwig, had not Harry feared her getting too loud at night and sent her to the Weasley's. Once inside the cage the bird sipped quietly at the water and ate a bit of the food stored in the cage. It then took flight once again through the opened window. 

While all this was happening Harry was excitedly tearing away the wax on the Hogwarts seal.

"I wonder if I was made a prefect?" He said aloud. He then read the parchment and his question was answered.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WTHCRAFT and WIZARDRY___

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, ___

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)___

_Dear Mr. Potter,___

_As head of your house, Gryffindor, am pleased to inform you that you along with Hermione Granger, are to be the incoming 5th year prefects. I am willing to look past all of your mishaps in the previous years and am determined to believe that none of that will be happening this year. ___

_Enclosed in the envelope will be the new list of all the books necessary for the upcoming year along with a list of all the incoming prefects that will be joining you and Miss Granger, and your new prefects badge. _

_And remember the term starts on September 1st I expect you to be at platform 9 3/4. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. Your parents would have been exceptionally proud Mr. Potter._

Harry looked at the accompanying list of new fifth-year prefects.

**_5th Year Prefects List_**

**_Hufflepuff_**

_Hannah Abbott_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

**_Ravenclaw_**

_Lisa Turpin _

_Terry Boot_

**_Slytherin_**

_Blaise Zabini_

_Draco Malfoy_

**_Gryffindor_**

_Hermione Granger_

_Harry Potter_

**Course Books**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_Standard book of spells (grade 5 )_by Miranda Goshawk

_A Rise of Dark arts in History _by Matthew Drake

_An advanced Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_So an evil sorcerer wants to kill you: a complex guide to defense against the Dark Arts _by: Eric Ironic

_Potions, draughts and concoctions: a difficult guide to potions _by Mark Potent

_Powerful plants and fungi _by Gus hojnacki

After he took a look at both lists he sat down on his bed to contemplate them. _'I'm a prefect?!'_ he thought to himself. But before he could have any more doubts in his head he noticed the golden box on the floor near his right foot. He bent over to pick it up and opened the lid slowly. Inside was the shiny badge with a glistening golden letter P on it.

And then it hit him like a runaway freight train. "I'm a Prefect!" he exclaimed jumping up on his hard mattress. "I'm a prefect, I'm a prefect, I'm a prefect!" he repeated to nobody. 

Finally he regained his composure, only after having a go of running around the room like a little kid and sat down on his bed again to collect his thoughts. He glanced at the list of names again and wondered how his best friend Hermione was doing at this time. Had she found out that she was a prefect today too? Or did she find out earlier? Then he thought about what he would be doing for the rest of the summer.

The Weasleys along with Hermione and her parents would be throwing a party for him tomorrow at the burrow. They were going to come pick him up the next day at 7 o clock am sharp, and he couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole he called a home. Thankfully he only spent two months of the year here, his true home being Hogwarts. After the party he would be spending the rest of the summer at Hermione's house whilst Ron and his family went and visited Charlie in Romania.

But since he would be leaving the next day, he had to be extremely careful around the Dursleys, as anything out of the ordinary or any insults could be detrimental to his going to the party. 

So with renewed vigor, of his both being a prefect and leaving the next day, he went downstairs to the kitchen to attempt to scrounge up what little breakfast he could make. As he walked through the kitchen door he spotted his cousin Dudley who remarkably had lost a considerable amount of weight over the past year. Now instead of looking like a baby whale he resembled one of Harry's classmates from Hogwarts, Neville longbottom. 

When Harry reached the refrigerator door, he opened it and took out two eggs and then he went to the cupboard next the sink and pulled out a pan. After making himself some scrambled eggs, he carried his plate over the table where his cousin sat staring at him, already having eaten his breakfast (three rice crackers). After a while of just sitting there eating while Dudley just stared at him, Harry finally lost his patience. 

"What?" he said to his cousin. 

"Um…" he started, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the nasty things I've said and done to you in the past."

"What?!" exclaimed an amazed Harry.

"Well you see, Mum and I are leaving today after Dad's left for work. Mum says she can't take all of the fighting....She doesn't like it when he hits you."

Now Harry was very amazed. Here was the cousin that had hated him for the 14 years that he had been living there and the aunt that hated him probably for longer, giving him sympathy. 

"Wow, I don't know what to say…Thanks I guess" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

With that Dudley got up from his chair and went to his room. After awhile, Vernon walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee while Harry just sat there contemplating what had just happened. 

"What's wrong with you boy?" Harry's uncle barked.

Shaken from his stupor, Harry looked up into his uncles eyes and saw the anger aimed towards him. He quickly replied, "Nothing, uncle Vernon, I'm sorry ill just go up to my room now." 

And with that he left. 

Once in, he opened the closet and pulled out a book, not really caring what the title was. Harry had, out of sheer boredom, read every single book from the enormous bookshelf that the Dursleys housed in the basement. 

That said, Harry had done a lot of reading that summer and had finally begun to understand why Hermione had loved to read so much. He had really found a love of the charactors and the stories that were portrayed in the imaginative books the authors had written. Unfortunately the bookcase was only so big and for the last week he had resorted to re-reading books.

After picking up the book he sauntered over to his bed and lay down, studying the cover. The book he was holding was called; **The lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the Ring**, and he could definatley remember reading it. He had particularly enjoyed reading the "Lord of the Rings" trilogy, as he felt it related to the magical world that he was separated from during the holidays. In some ways it reminded him of his own life.

Harry opened the book, and settled down on his bed, ready to escape into his own imagination.

*~*~*

Thunk.

"Done!" He said aloud when had finished the book and looked at the digital clock that was on the bed stand next to him. 4.34 p.m. it read. Lazily he got up and stretched. Harry opened the door to his bedroom, and went downstairs to the living room. 

He saw his cousin and aunt frantically trying to pack everything together for their departures. He soon grew curious and asked his aunt, "where will you be going anyways?"

She stopped her packing for a moment and looked up at him. Rolling her eyes she replied, " If you _must_ know we are going out of the country." That said, she continued her packing.

"Ok" Harry replied shrugging, before padding into the kitchen.He had finally given in to the constant grumbling of his stomach and grabbed himself an apple. As he walked to the living room he said to his aunt. "Well I'm going for a walk to the park. In case I'm not back before you leave, I'll just say goodbye now. So...uh, goodbye and um…good luck going wherever it is that you're going to go." With that final speach, he gave his aunt a quick hug and then turned to his cousin and gave him a light handshake. Then he turned on his heel and walked out the front door to the park down the street.

When he finally reached the park he walked to his favorite bench. He would spend hours at 'the' bench during the day, only coming back to the Dursley's when it got dark. Looking at the horizon, Harry could see the sun was far from setting, so he just sat there on the bench watching the children play on the jungle gym. 

He watched as a brown haired boy that looked about five, climbed onto the side, but missed a handhold and bumped his head on one of the bars. He started cry and his mother came to him, putting a soothing hand to his swelling head. The boy continued to cry and his mother then leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. The boy seemed to feel better after this. 

As he watched this little interlude, Harry couldn't help but wonder what his mother would have done if he had bumped his head. Would she have kissed it and made it better? He then started to dream of what his mother would have been like, following the routine he had set countless times in his life. He sat there on the bench just thinking and thinking of how his parents would have been so perfect and loving. He just wished that he could see them...just once, to be with them and give them a hug. He wanted so much, to tell them how much he had missed them in his life. 

But he knew it would never happen.

No matter how much he wished, his parents couldn't come back from the dead. He vowed to always be there for his children. It wasn't that his parents hadn't been there for him. Hell, they died to save him, it's just living without parents was something he didn't want _his_ children to go through. He would never let it happen.

He then glanced up again and noticed that the sun had set and everything was starting to darken. He'd been sitting there for quite a while and he decided that it was probably time to head back. He stood up from the bench and started walking down the sidewalk to the Dursley's.

As soon as the house came into view he noticed that his aunt's Dodge Caravan wasn't in the driveway and his uncles brand new BMW was. Seeing this, he slowly trudged up the lawn to the front door, opening it slowly, hoping not to draw the attention of his uncle so that he could quietly slip up to his bedroom door. 

He had succeeded in making it to the stairs so far, and slowly started to walk up them, hoping to god that his uncle wasn't upstairs. When he reached the second to last step, it emitted a loud squeak and to his dismay, he heard a glass drop in the kitchen. He quickly dashed into his room, closed the door and ran into the closet. He hoped to God that his uncle wasn't coming up the steps. But alas. He heard his uncle's monstrous feet pounding up the stairs and opening his bedroom door. 

For awhile he didn't hear anything and thought his uncle might have left, but then suddenly Vernon opened the door to the closet with a bang.

He reeked of alcohol and had a murderous glint in his eye. 

"You!" he bellowed, " you made my wife leave! It's all your fault...you and your bloody abnormalities. I'm going to make you pay for tearing up my family." He paused to sneer."Just like you ruined _your_ good for nothing family." 

With that last sentence, he grabbed Harry and threw him out onto the landing. 

Harry landed with a _thud_, just outside the door, and tried to scramble up, but his uncle gave him a swift kick in the chest and he felt the wind knocked out of him for the second time that day. His uncle then landed a punch on his right cheek, that sent his head reeling. Vernon started then to pummel him in every place that he could touch. Franticly Harry tried to roll into a protective ball. When his uncle noticed this he picked him up, then threw him across the hall. He landed dangerously close the stairs. Harry tried rolling to the side and away from the steps but his uncle had anticipated this and with another kick to the jaw he sent Harry flying down the stairs, tumbling while seeing as in a trance, his blood staining the white-washed staircase walls.

That was the last thing he saw, before the blackness took over his sight.


	2. The end means the Beginning

**Chapter Two**

**The end means the beginning**

Disclaimer: I do not own this, but if you think I do , then kindly  get the stick out of your ass. 

Author note: There is absolutely no excuse for my lateness in getting this chapter to you and I hope those of you that read my story will continue reading it, as I will never give up.  On another note I would like to thank my wonderful betas Christina and Francesca, who without their help I would have never finished this.  Now on to the story.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry awoke suddenly, but didn't open his eyes.  Instead, he stared at the inside of his eyelids noticing the bright red tinge they held.  He felt the sun on his face and the exposed skin of his arms and legs.  He sat there trying to figure out where he was, when the sun that was hitting his skin started to burn.  

Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times.  It was so instantly bright, that his eyes started to water and for a moment all he could see was the blurred green landscape that was around him.  

Finally when his eyes cleared and his blinking subsided, he took a really good look around the area he was sitting in.  There where rolling green hills as far as the eye could see, with rocks jutting out of the ground seemingly at random.  The rocks carried a bit of moss near their bottom parts, which lay closest to the moist ground.  He found himself staring at the dirt road that was highlighted against the green backdrop and stood up carefully.  Following the road down ahead of him led to endless hills or grass, so he turned around and just up the road stood a modest two-story house, atop a hill.  

Having no clue where he was or how he got there, Harry started walking towards the house, hoping to ask the residents if they knew where the hell he was.  

As he walked, Harry tried to piece together how he had gotten in this strange place.  He remembered having a fight with his uncle and then his uncle had kicked him, and he had fallen down the stairs.  

Then he had woken up here.  

He surveyed his body and was astonished to find out that he had no broken bones, or no blood.  In fact, his body seemed very different. He didn't feel skinny, and reaching down to rub his chest, he confirmed that the once jagged ribs that he could easily see in the mirror, were not there.  He felt taller as well, as if his shoes had had a couple of inches of rubber attached to the bottom.  That was when he noticed the shoes he was wearing were not the old beat up trainers he had received from Dudley years ago.  They didn't squish his feet and they looked, and felt brand new.  He noticed his clothes fit him perfectly as well, with perhaps just a little bit of room to grow in.   

Caught up in the investigation of himself, he barely noticed that he had reached the front door of the house he had seen on the dirt road.  The door was colored a light pastel blue and the house was a perfectly gleaming white.  The shutters glowed a vibrant red and he could see three windows on the top floor, with one placed above the door and the other two on the two opposing sides of the square face of the house.  Two more windows with the same red shutters stood on either side of the door, and all of the shutters where closed, except for the top left window of the house.  

Noticing that the house had no doorbell, Harry reached up to the door knocker and struck the metal against the wooden door three sharp times.  Soon after he knocked he heard a young male voice call out, "Coming," before the door opened up, showing a boy somewhere in his early adolescence.  

The boy stared at Harry precariously for a moment, before stepping out of the house a little, and closing the door a little bit so that he could stare at the knocker that Harry had previously used.  Having stared at the knocker for a moment, he turned back to Harry again and muttered with a hint of a welsh accent,

 "Barking mad."  With that, he turned and walked back into the house, leaving the door ajar.  

But Harry was too stupefied to even move let alone into the house.  The boy he had just seen was a physical impossibility.  He was tall, but not so tall that he would really surpass anybody his age.  His hair was a midnight black that rivaled even Harry's own raven locks.  His face was as milky white as Harry's skin, the shades so alike they could have passed as Harry's.  His eyes were an intense aquamarine that had hints of the very same green Harry's eyes did.  In almost every essence, the boy seemed to be an almost exact replica of Harry himself, except for perhaps the build. Where Harry was more gangly and skinny, he was more filled out, as if built to be a runner.  

His eyes where also different, although Harry could tell that they held the same green he had in his eyes, they held a radiant blue, the likes of such Harry had only seen pictures of in a certain man that no longer existed.  That was until the object of nonexistence walked up to the door and stood before Harry.  

If Harry had thought he was shocked before at seeing the boy that looked so much like him, he was so down right terrified and so overwhelmed at the person that walked up to the door, that he nearly fainted on the spot.  He held himself together by the sheer will power, wanting to find out how this person could possibly exist. 

***

James Potter stood at the door looking at his eldest son _very_ curiously.  Zack had come into the dinning room where he was calmly going over the morning's Daily Prophet, checking to see of any grand news. Nothing really exciting though, the Holyhead Harpies had defeated Puddle Meare United and were set to compete against the Cannons in the final for the cup. Of course being an auror, James rarely found any astonishing news in the newspaper that he didn't already know. 

When Zack had passed through the room, he had announced, "Harry's home."

James had waited to say hi to his son, but after a few minutes of Harry still not appearing, James had stood up to check that he hadn't hit his head on the door or anything.

Still looking at his son, he noticed that he held himself as if he where going to fall down.  Taking concern, he reached up a hand and felt his forehead.  It didn't seem hot, so he said, 

"Harry, are you feeling ok?  You seem as if something is wrong." 

Harry wanted so much to yell,_ "of **course** there is something wrong. You're **dead**. You have been dead for 14 year's" _and, of course, the question that he had come to the house to get the answer for in the first place, "_where the **fuck** am I?"_

But that was a sure fire way to take a one-way trip to St. Mungos psychiatric ward in minutes. Instead he looked up to his fathers face, a face he had only seen in pictures until now. He looked so much older and more relaxed. 

 Harry wanted so much to yell, 'O_f course there is something wrong.  You're dead.  You have been dead for 14 years_,' and the question he had been asking himself since he woke up in  another world. '_Where the fuck am I_?'  

But that was a sure fire way to take a one-way trip to St. Mungos psychiatric ward in minutes.  Instead, he looked up to his fathers face, a face he had only seen in pictures, until now.  He looked so much older and more relaxed.  

"No, I'm ok.  I'm just a little hot from sitting outside for so long.  Umm…can I come in?"

 Now James knew something was really wrong.  Who in their right mind asked to come in their own house? Perhaps Harry was delirious from the heat.  The only thing, was that he didn't feel hot.  He needed to bring it up to his wife. He nodded slowly, before saying, 

"Uh, Sure…go up to your room and rest for a while. You look tired.  I'll call you back down when its time for dinner."  And with that he walked back inside the house, leaving a still reeling Harry standing by the door. 

Feeling it futile to continue standing outside when it was heating up so, he decided to walk into the house and find out what it was like.  Perhaps he could find his room if he looked hard enough.  

The first thing he noticed was the rather extensive living room that he had just walked into.  In it sat two, three seated coaches facing each other with a love seat in between.  The love seat was situated, so that it was facing the television on the opposite side of the room.  Assuming that this was a wizarding house, he wondered why they had a television.  Then he remembered that his mother was muggleborn, and again assuming his real mother lived here; she had probably persuaded his father to buy it.  The thought of that seemed too crazy to even really think about but he was determined to discover this house that he supposedly lived in.  

Behind the loveseat stood an enormous fireplace with a burgundy sack that sat on the mantle.  Curious, he lifted the sack and peered inside to see the shimmering dust that wizards used to transport from one place to another. Floo powder.  From the fireplace you could see the kitchen that looked like any normal kitchen, with blue and white-checkered tiles on the floor and mahogany cabinets.  

On the other side of the fireplace you could see stairs going up to the second level of the house.  The stairs had a cupboard underneath, but Harry had too many memories of his own cupboard back on Privet Drive, that he did not want to check this one.  So instead, he decided to go up the stairs and check out the second level.  The stairs led the way to a long hallway that held five doors, two on each side of the hallway and one at the end.  Two of the five doors stood ajar and the first was on his right.  

Cautiously and carefully so as not to move the door, he peeked inside and the first thing he noticed was the same blue and white checkered tile that was in the kitchen.  Moving along the tile floor, he noticed a toilet and sink and an old fashioned tub complete with golden-clawed feet.  Knowing that what he was seeing was the bathroom, he continued down the hall to the other ajar door, not wanting to have to knock on any of the doors and not really wanting to be seen.

Inside the next open door, which was the second door on the left, the first thing he saw was red.  The wallpaper was red; the bed had red covers and even the floor had a slight reddish tinge.  Seeing as it was obviously a bedroom, he very cautiously looked around the room and noticed that no one was inside.  So he decided to walk inside to take a better look. He noticed the large bookcase situated on the side of the room opposite the bed.  It held so many books that it looked as if it might collapse under its heavy strain.  

He saw titles he recognized from his earliest years at Hogwarts and the newest seemed to be year three books.  Turning around he looked and saw a closet and curiosity getting the best of him, he looked inside to see several pairs of robes in assorted colors on one side of it, and several pairs of muggle clothes he recognized as definitely female. 

"Taking a liking to girls clothes now are you Harry?" A voice said from the door.  Startled, Harry turned sharply around and stared, like a deer caught in headlights, at the girl talking to him.  "Is there something we should know Harry?"  She continued with a smirk on her face.  

Again Harry was too dumbstruck to say anything and like the two other people he had met today, he just gawped stupidly up at her with his mouth slightly open.  She was just slightly shorter than the boy he had seen earlier, but looked just as old.  Her hair was a blazing golden red near the top, but gradually dulled out towards the ends, until it finally stopped, showing an aura of auburn brown.  Her face held quite a bit of freckles but nothing compared to that of any of the Weasley children.  Her eyes where a startling ocean blue, but held just the slightest twinge of green right around the edges of the iris. 

Sighing sharply, the girl grabbed Harry's arm and pushed him through the door to the other side of the hallway.  There, she opened the door and shoved him inside, 

"Stay out of my room!"  She yelled, before slamming the door shut.

  Harry looked around the room that she pushed him into, and noticed how blue it was.  Nearly everything was blue, from the walls to the floor. Knowing his favorite color was blue, he assumed that he had finally made it to his room, so he collapsed onto the four-poster bed and started to admire the room.

The bed he was laying on was situated in the corner on the other side of the door and had a nightstand on either side.  Harry wasn't a very good judge of bed sizes but he guessed that it was probably a queen sized bed.  The night stands where made of a dark mahogany and only one of them had a lamp on it.  The other held various big books that Harry had never seen before.  At the foot of the bed stood a trunk, much like his trunk that he had at home.  It had brass handles and was very ornately carved with dragons and unicorns.

Along the wall opposite his bed, stood a very sturdy looking desk.  It was absolutely piled to the brim with books and parchments and held only a very tiny space available for writing.  Next to the desk stood two bookcases absolutely piled with books.  He saw titles of books he had often seen Hermione reading in the common room late at night.  The closet stood in front of his trunk and had two sliding doors to access it.  On the opposing side of the door was the window.  It was wide open and the blue curtains where moving wildly from the billowing wind.  In front of the window stood two very comfortable and finely made chairs with a low coffee table in the middle.

"The people in this house are so noisy.  You can barely get an ounce of rest before they barge in and start to slam things," came a soft voice from Harry's side and that was when he noticed the terrarium on the desk, he must have missed it when he was looking at all the books, because he didn't even see it there. Inside the terrarium lay a snake he recognized as a poisonous adder.  He knew this only because as a small child, one of the only books he had in his "room" (if you could call it that), was a book about snakes found commonly in the British Isles.

So calmly, he imagined himself talking to the snake and opened his mouth and hissed, 

"Who are you?"  

Startled, the snake turned its head to look at him and hissed back, "You can speak my language?  Why haven't you ever done this before?"

Not really knowing what to say, he answered the snake back with another question.  "How long have you known me?"

Not perturbed by him answering a question with a question, the snake replied,  "Ever since you got me, when you were a first year."  

Only once ever really having had a conversation with a snake, he was surprised at the intelligence the snake was showing while he talked to it.  "Do you know where this place is?" He asked the snake, still not fully comprehending how or where he was. He felt confident asking the snake this, because he didn't think it would send him to St. Mungos. 

"This is your room, how do you not know that?  You have lived here in this house since you where born, and that was way before you got me." 

Thoroughly confused now, Harry turned to look at the room to try to see if he could remember ever having seen the room.  The conclusion he came to was, no.  He had never in his life seen this room, though if he had ever gotten the chance to have his own room, he suspected it would have looked exactly as this one did.  Realizing the only person, or animal, he could ask questions to openly, was the snake, he asked, "What do you know about me?"

Staring at Harry for a moment before answering, the snake hissed out, "Well, I know your name is Harry Potter and as a first year going to Hogwarts your parents bought me for you as a present.  I know that you have a brother named Zachary and a sister named Holly and that they are twins and are going to be in their fourth year at Hogwarts this year.  I know that you are going into your fifth year of Hogwarts and just yesterday you received a letter that told you were going to be a prefect.  I know nearly everything about you Harry, because you have always talked to me, although it has always been in human language.  Never have I ever heard you speaking my language, and never have you ever been able to understand me."

"Do you know what my parents names are?" 

"Yes, James and Lily Potter.  Why do you ask all these questions as if you do not know?"

In an attempt to try to figure out how he had gotten in this place, and how his parents were alive, he decided to tell the snake the truth.  "Because I don't."  He said plainly. "I'm not from around here.  My parents died when I was one year old.  They were killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort and when he tried to kill me the curse backfired and gave me this scar…"  reaching up absentmindedly to finger the scar on his head.

Harry turned back to the snake to find him staring at Harry.  His head was cocked to the side, making him look more human than snake.  "Harry, I do not know what you are talking about, but if what you say is true than you truly do not know anything about this world.  Do you?" Said the snake.

Shaking his head, Harry said, "Exactly. I have no clue how I got here, or even where here is.  I have never even seen this place in my entire life.  I can't consciously remember ever meeting my parents or even knowing them.  And as for my siblings, they never existed.  And I can't remember you either.  You never told me your name though, what is it?"

"You called me Cody, although I always found that name rather stupid, I never complained," replied the snake.

"Hmm…that's weird, I'd always dreamt I had an imaginary friend named Cody. I used to do everything with him…"  Harry said as he looked off into space, remembering the one of few joyous memories of his childhood.  "You do believe me though, right?"  he asked Cody.

"Well, I cant say that what you're telling me doesn't sound the slightest bit farfetched, but from the look on your face when you were talking; you seemed honest.  The thing we will have to figure out now is how…"

"Harry!  Mum wants you to come down and wash up, its time to eat dinner!"  Harry's brother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  

"I'm sorry Cody, I guess I'll have to talk to you after I get back from dinner.  But I really wish you could come with me. I honestly don't know what I'm going to say.  I mean, I have never met this family before, how am I not going to make a fool of myself?"  Harry asked.

"Well, perhaps you could take me with you.  I could whisper comments to you as you sit at the table.  Just wear me around your arm, I'm sure I'll be warm there," Cody replied.

Taking a moment to comprehend what Cody had said, Harry reached into the terrarium and lifted Cody up.  Even more carefully, he held Cody in his arm and allowed him to crawl up his arm and wrap himself around it.  He looked down at his sleeve and noticed that Cody made a pretty good-sized lump, and felt that his family might notice it too much.  "I think I need something to cover you up with, you are really noticeable.  I think I'll peek into my closet and see if I can find a good sized jumper to cover you up with."  Walking over to the closet and opening it up, he quickly found what he was looking for and pulled a navy blue jumper off its hanger.  Taking good care to put it on gently, so as not to hurt Cody, he walked out the door.  

He maneuvered himself down the stairs awkwardly, because of the weight on his right arm that he wasn't used to.  He nearly bumped into his brother at the foot of the stairs.  "Oh, there you are Harry. I was just about to call you again.  Come on, dinner is getting cold and mums made us wait for you."  Zack said, shaking his head.  

Following his brother to the dinning room he hadn't noticed before, Harry couldn't help but gawk at the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, above the table.  It seemed to radiate light and warmth into every corner of the room and shone off of the precariously placed china plates and crystal glasses in the displaying case.  

Finally looking down from the chandelier to observe the room, he noticed his family looking up at him oddly.  

"Umm…I just forgot how nice it was in this room," he said quickly and took his seat next to his brother and across from his sister.  His father was seated to his right and his mother to his left.  He gaped at the beauty his mother radiated, seemingly only being matched by that of his sister in front of him. His mother however, instead of multicolored fiery locks, she had just vibrant shimmering red hair.  Her skin was pale, and just like his sisters face, she had quite a bit of freckles sprinkled mostly across the bridge of her nose.  Her green eyes shown out like beacons. In every essence, she, along with his father, were the people he had always imagined them to be.  They seemed to radiate loving and caring personas and Harry couldn't help but crack up a humongous grin.

Having sat down, the entire family started to eat and even though Harry wasn't at all that hungry, he forced himself to eat so that he wouldn't make even more of a spectacle of himself.  Lazily reaching down to grab a fork, he stabbed it into the strange pasta, the likes of which he had never seen before.  Carefully, he placed what was on his fork into his mouth, closed it, and chewed.  The pasta, for lack of a better word, was absolutely stupendous in his opinion, and he proceeded to devour the rest of it.  

"Whoa, slow down there Harry, you act as if you've never had some of your mum's  pasta salad before." Harry's dad said with a slight chuckle in his voice.  

Color rising in his cheeks at his failure to yet again act as if he belonged, Harry looked down again to his plate.  

"So Harry, have you finished all of your homework this summer?  You know that now that you're a prefect you're going to have to set an example."  His mother warned sternly. 

"Nonsense Lily, being a prefect is about the most fun you can have.  You kids have no idea how many pranks I managed to pull off when I was a prefect."  James ended with a laugh. 

"Tell us some dad!"  Zack cried out.

"Well, there was this one time when…" James had started, but broke off at the death glare he was receiving from his wife.  "I mean…what I meant to say was that you should really take it seriously Harry, you can't mess up as a prefect."  He managed to say this last bit sincerely, but when his wife wasn't looking up at him anymore, he gave a wink and a nudge to Harry.  

Dinner went on for another five minutes before Cody decided to find a better, warmer place on Harry's arm.  This, in turn made Harry start to fidget.  "What are you doing?"  Harry whispered into his collar.  

"I am merely trying to get comfortable, you don't know how tedious it is to have to be wrapped around a persons arm for so long," Cody whispered back.

"Well at least warn me!" Harry whispered a little louder than he intended to.  He looked up and noticed that he had the attention of the entire family focused on him. 

"Harry?  What are you doing love?"  His mother asked him timidly.

"Um…" Was all he could reply.  His mouth was stuck and he wasn't able to make a sound.  

"Harry, what've you got in your jumper?"  His mother asked.

"N-Nothing"  Harry replied, "Mum," he added as an afterthought.

"Young man!  Stand up right now and show me what you've got under that jumper!" His mum told him.  Never having been told this by a parental figure, Harry felt he had no choice but to reveal what he was hiding.  So he stood up and slowly peeled the jumper over his head.  Cody, who had rearranged himself to lie more around his forearm than his upper arm, came into plain sight and his mother gave a slight gasp.  "Harry, why did you bring him here?" 

"Umm…I wanted to keep him warm…" Harry replied, not having any better ideas coming to his head at the moment.  His mother looked at him skeptically, but after a while shrugged and continued eating. 

"So, Zack, how do you think the quidditch team will be this year?  I hear you're the leading choice after…what's his name graduated." James said to lighten the atmosphere.

"Cedric Diggory and ye…"  Zack started.

"He graduated?!"  Harry found himself yelling out.  If what his brother and father were saying was true, than maybe the one person whose life had been plaguing his conscience all summer was actually alive and not dead.

"Yeah, graduated.  Where have you been Harry?  The best captain and seeker we get for our team in years and you don't even know he graduated?" Zack replied.

"Oh, umm…I guess I just didn't pay attention." Harry said meekly.

"Well, it figures, all you care about is studying and reading, its like you never get out.  You should come running with me in the mornings Harry, it would help you get into shape.  I promise I'll go slowly for you."  Zack finished enthusiastically.

Harry heard his offer and replied with a positive nod of the head, before thinking about what his brother had said first.  Studying and reading?  Harry?  That didn't seem to fit, and if Ron were there to hear that, he would have laughed out loud.  Of course, thoughts of Ron led him to think of his two friends who probably were back at home looking frantically for him.  Or maybe this entire thing was a dream.  It certainly felt like a dream, but it felt too real.  The food he was placing in his mouth was too real, and feeling of the chair he was sitting on was too real.  Perhaps it was reality?  

But before Harry could dwell much further on the thought, he felt Cody give his arm a sharp bite and he couldn't help but yell out loud.  "What's wrong Harry?"  His mother asked him.

"Cody bit me. I think I should take him back upstairs.  May I be excused?"  Harry said, not forgetting his manners.  

His mother and father answered with a nod and Harry was heading towards the stairs when a voice rang out behind him, "Not so fast young man, you're going to take your dish to the table before you do anything," Lily called out before he left.

"Sorry mum, I guess I kinda forgot."  Harry said sheepishly, while turning back to the table.  He took the plate off the table quickly and headed toward the kitchen, but not without noticing the looks of concern that struck both his parents faces.  The kitchen was connected to the dining room by a small hallway that ran under the stairs.  Once he put the dish in the sink, he turned and walked towards the door to the stairs, not wanting to go through the dining room again.  He raced up the stairs into his room and shut the door, taking a moment to bask in the feel of what he had just completed.  

Dinner with his family, unbelievable and yet not unappreciated in the slightest bit.  All his life he had wanted just that, and now sitting on his bed, thinking about what had just happened, he realized that even though this was his family, he didn't even know a thing about them.  It was like sitting down at a table of strangers and trying not to look like a fool.  

Getting anxious of the fact that he didn't know anything about his family, he turned to Cody and said, "What was you problem down there?  I mean, I was trying to learn about my family, but it was sort of hard with you squirming about like that."

"Yes, well, I didn't want you to make a fool out of yourself.  I may be a snake but I do know how wizards work, the minute you tell someone that you're from another world, they just might not be so keen on knowing you any longer.  Funny creatures you humans," replied the snake.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you, its just, you don't know how confusing it is to wake up suddenly and you're in another world where your parents are suddenly alive and you have siblings.  And, if that weren't enough, you don't even know them, or anything that has happened in your life for the past fifteen…wait what day is today Cody?"

"Today would be the thirtieth of July, was it not the thirtieth where you came from Harry?"

"Well, it was, but uh…after I was knocked out, which was at seven in the afternoon…there's…this is so bloody confusing. I wish I had Hermione here." Harry finished flatly.

"While I will agree that she is very smart, and that combined with you its like you're walking encyclopedias, I still don't see why you would want your girlfriend here.  

I mea-" 

"My what?!"  Harry exclaimed.

"Your girlfriend, why do you seem to have such a problem with this Harry?  You have been friends with her since your first year."

"You see it's things like this, how embarrassing do you think that would have been, if I came to Hogwarts and Hermione started talking about how great we are together.  All I would be able to do is nod my head.  Are you sure I didn't write my life down in an autobiography or something?"

"Well, come to think of it, I do remember you staying up at nights sometimes scribbling away in a book for hours.  You'd always put it in the top left drawer of your desk."

Harry placed Cody back in his home and walked over to the desk that adorned his room and shakily opened the upper left drawer.  Inside sat a blue leather bound book that didn't have any special insignia on the top.  In fact, if you didn't look inside, you probably would never been able to tell that it was a diary or journal.  

Unfortunately, the opening of this book wasn't as easy as it seemed.  Harry tugged and pulled on the cover of the book, but it still wouldn't budge.  Thinking back to his old life, he remembered a similar type of spell he used on his trunk at Hogwarts.  He didn't want anybody going through it and finding the various letters from his godfather or, his prized invisibility cloak.  He would have added his Marauders map to that list, but after last years events, he hadn't gotten it back.  

The spell worked like a muggle password for a safe or something of that nature.  All you had to do was speak the password while tapping the center of the book.  The only problem with this was, Harry didn't know the password.  "Oh sod it all. I finally find a book that can tell me who the fuck I am in this bleeding world, and I can't even bloody open it." 

"Well, it was worth a shot Harry. I would always try to remember the password but you always whispered it."

"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to try to remember it.  Cody."

"What is it Harry?"

"No. I was just trying that as a password. Was I just speaking in Parseltongue or in English?"

"Well, I don't know what Parseltongue is, but I believe you said that in English."

"Parseltongue is this language I'm speaking right now.  You know, snake language, that's what humans call it.  When I said your name I was just trying out some passwords.  James.  Lily.  Holly.  Zachary.  Harry?  I must have been trying to keep this thing away from my siblings if I gave it such a hard password."

"Perhaps it has something to do with your girlfriend?"

"Oh right, that's probably it," Harry said.  The thought of Hermione as his girlfriend was a strange thought, but unervingly, not an unwelcome one.  "Hermione" he said aloud.  Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then an audible click was heard and the book flipped open to the middle.  Shocked that he had managed to open the book, he looked down at the last journal entry.  

July 30th Dear journal,                                                                                                          

Well today has been a strange day.  First mum walked into my room when I was changing and scared the shit out of me, and she didn't even have the decency to turn around.  She told me I had to clean my room because it was a mess and then she left.  Sometimes that woman drives me crazy.  

_After I cleaned my room, I sat around watching muggle movies until lunch time.  It's amazing how muggles make do without magic and everything.  The special effects looked completely real.  _

_During lunch, a couple of owls flew in and delivered our Hogwarts letters, and guess what?  I was made a prefect and guess who else?  That's right, it was Hermione.  Oh I can't wait till she gets my letter. I wrote it so fast I don't even remember what was on it.  I had to be careful though, my brother barged in right after I wrote and it asked what I was doing.  I told him I was doing homework and he left.  I hate having to keep my 'mione a secret but I can't let my parents know.  What would they do to me?  What's even worse, what would they do to Hermione?  I shudder to think of the big fuss they would make.  The good thing is that Hermione completely agrees with me.  _

_Well journal, I'm sorry I didn't write more today like I usually do, but other than my getting made a prefect, today wasn't very exciting.  So I leave you here journal and I'll write to you soon._

Harry 

The whole time Harry was reading the journal, he couldn't help but feel as if he were intruding in on someone else's private life.  But then again, this was his life, he just didn't know it.  He did however find some very useful information from the entry.  Hermione and him where not telling anyone about their relationship.  He was relieved to have read this; otherwise he might have made a big spectacle in front of his family about her somehow.  

"Cody, how long have I been going out with Hermione?"

"Well, if I can remember correctly, you asked her out to the Yule ball.  You have been going out since then."

"Oh, that's great.  Do you kno…"  Harry was about to continue but a knock at his door disrupted him.  He walked to the door and opened it to reveal his two concerned looking parents.  The sight warmed his heart and gave him a feeling that he had never felt in the whole of his heart.  Love.  

"Harry, are you sure you are feeling alright?  Did you take a bad fall today?" James asked.

"No dad, I'm fine, don't worry about me."  Harry replied.

"Are you running a fever?"  Lily asked, reaching up to touch his forehead, but before her hand touched it she stopped.  "Harry, how did you get that scar on your forehead?"

"Oh, I got it…um…I fell off my bed at school last year.  Nothing big, it just bled for a while"  Harry said, feeling bad for having lied to his parents again.  

"Ok, but if it bothers you at all just tell us ok?" she said.

"Alright mum, I will." 

"Now son, I want you to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day and I don't want you falling asleep." His dad said.

"I was just going to dad, g'night mum,"  he said, giving his mother a hug and a peck on the cheek.  "and g'night dad."  He said, giving him a hearty hug.  His parents turned and walked down the hall, presumably to go to their own room. Harry closed the door and jumped onto his bed.  He was very excited over everything that had happened today, and even though he could still barely believe it, he was very tired.  He found he was zoning out a lot when he was thinking about his situation, so he decided to get into his pajamas and go to sleep.  Walking over to the closet, he pulled out a decent looking pair of plaid blue pajamas bottoms, and after taking off his pants, put them on.  He decided that he would sleep without a shirt on, after he had peeled off his shirt.  

Sleepily, he headed over to the bed, pulled the covers down and climbed in.  After about five minutes of sitting and staring off into space, he felt his eyelids droop.  He felt the eternal battles of sleep overcoming him, and for the first time since the third task had ended, he didn't fight it and was asleep within seconds.


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3

Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own this, but if you think I do, then kindly do get the stick out of your ass.

(A/N):  Ok, I realize that you all are mightily confused by this "other world" that Harry is in.  But please, just trust me and go along with the world because all will be revealed in the long run.  If Harry doesn't know what is going on in this world, then how could we possibly know?  Cedric Diggory was in gryffindor, and I had my reasons for that which will be revealed eventually.  And to clear a couple things up, Zack and Holly are both going to be in their 4th year.  And to answer you lissa james, yes I have read barb, and yes I am sorry if the story sounds a lot like hers.  I am desperately trying to steer way clear of that story, but when you read a story that good, it doesn't just get out of you mind very easily.  Although I have a pretty original plot line so don't worry.  And on one last note, thank you all the people who have read my story, it warms my heard to see everyone review my other two chapters, and so with out any further ado, Chapter three.  Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

Harry had watched several muggle movies in his life, and in nearly all of them, whenever something life changing happens to the main character.  It always ends up a dream.  So that's how we find Harry, the morning after his supposed dream, lying in bed, and combating in his mind whether the entire thing was a dream or reality.  He, of course, wanted it to be reality, but he was waiting for the loud screechy yelling of his aunt calling him down to make breakfast.  

When the call never came, Harry cautiously and slowly started opening his left eye.  He didn't want to go so fast as to be disappointed to see his old room on Privet Drive, but not so slow that the agony got to him.  When his eye was just a sliver open and the first beams of light reached his cornea, he was instantly immersed in a mirage of blue.  Navy blue to be exact, and it hung from the windows, was plastered on the walls, and highlighted the carpet flooring under his bed.  

Excitedly, Harry opened his right eyelid and a gigantic grin appeared on his face, a grin that could have light up the entire room had the sun not been shining. He was in _his_ room, in god knows where, and he could not have been happier in his entire life.  This was a world where he had parents, a brother and a sister.  Also, as if things where not enough, Harry suddenly remembered that, that day was his birthday and a party was to be held in his honor.  

He hurriedly scrambled out of bed and into the closet to grab a clean pair of clothes and a towel.  Scuttling to the door, he wrenched it open and rushed to the door of the bathroom, ready to start this joyous of days with a nice clean shower. However, to his dismay, the bathroom was bolted shut and horrible singing could be heard from the crack on the bottom of the door. Harry really couldn't make out what the person was singing, but he did know one thing, and that was that it was torture standing out there in front of the door.  

Nonetheless, he stood outside the bathroom door, waiting and listening for another five minutes and when the horrible noise still did not stop and the occupant still did not cease his or her shower, Harry lost his patience and rammed his fist into the door repeatedly.  The singing stopped instantly and he could hear the shower stop.  He heard the curtain slide back and wet feet padding on the tile flooring.  He saw the doorknob start to move and then the door opened slowly and the face of Holly Potter appeared in its vacancy.

"You needed something?  I'm trying to take a shower for crying out loud."  She said with obvious annoyance in her quiet voice.

"Well I _could use a shower, and…seeing as it __is my birthday, maybe you should hurry up, before I lose my temper."  Harry blurted out without really thinking.  His thoughts had rather been on how such awful singing could be coming from so pretty looking girl.  The strangeness however, struck in his choice of words.  He had never had siblings before and he rather doubted he could have ever known how to act around them.  Although he suspected that perhaps living with Dudley for so long and the constant grumbling that went on between the two could possibly have somewhat prepared him for this.  "Er….sorry, what I meant to say was, could you please let me take a shower, I've been waiting for a while here."_

Holly only nodded and replied with a, "Sure, just let me get my clothes."

"Thanks," said Harry.

He watched as Holly went into the bathroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt that hung on the clothes hangar on the bathroom door.  Then she hurried past Harry and into the room across the hall from his and closed the door.  

Harry turned around and walked into the bathroom.  Instantly, his glasses fogged up and he took them off to see clearly.  He also noticed that, although it was extremely steamy inside the bathroom, the mirror was as if there was no steam and was perfectly clear.  It reminded him of the mirrors in the bathrooms at Hogwarts and how they never fogged up no matter how steamy the room got.  He suspected there must have been some charm at work there, and it was also in play in his home's bathroom.

Not bothering to think about that anymore, he stripped down and climbed into the shower stall and turned the water as hot as he could handle and took a relaxing shower.

***

James and Lily Potter had been up nearly all night contemplating and talking about their son's strange acting.  Even though they had asked him if everything was all right, and he had answered positively, they couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with their son.

"Maybe he will be better today, perhaps it was just pre-birthday jitters or something of that sort."  Lily said at the breakfast table to her husband of eighteen years.

"Lils, honey, we can't worry about that right now, we've got people coming to a party today, not to mention your sister.  Her husband and children are all right.  But she doesn't even like our kind, why do we invite her anyway?" James asked. 

"It's out of respect you dolt, you can't just go having parties without any sort of family about."

"Well what about Sirius and Remus, I should say they're family, I grew up with those two for crying out loud." 

"Ugh…they're coming James and you can't do anything about it, so hah."  She said with a tone of finality, sticking her nose up and turning her head.

Grinning, James walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.  He gave her a small peck on the cheek.  "You know," he said slyly, "I've always loved it when you get that tone in your voice…" 

Lily, having heard his tone, turned to her husband and peered into his eyes.  She instantly saw the look she always craved, the look of desire and it warmed her to the core.  "Oh really?" she said, adopting a nonchalant tone, while making her two fingers walk up his chest towards his lips.  "Well I guess we're going to have to do something about that aren't we mister Potter?  In fact, I have the perfect idea.  I happen to know of an empty bed…"

"Hi mum, hi dad."  Said a sweaty and winded Zachary Potter.  The embracing couple instantly jumped away and looked at their son's beet face. "What's wrong?"  Zack asked, apparently oblivious to what was going on, or what would have gone on had he not interrupted. 

"Nothing Zack, have a good run?" James said quickly.

"Oh, yeah.  I ran all the way to town and back without stopping, that's like seven miles, I really do think if I keep this up, we're gonna do really well on the team this year."  He said smiling up at his father.

"Well keep up the good work son, you'll see, pretty soon they're going to start begging you to be the captain."

"Thanks dad, I'm going to head up and take a shower now.  See you later."  He said while starting to walk towards the stairs.

"Hold it Zack." Lily said while looking at a list.  "Who is this Rose Cotter you're inviting to the party and why aren't Jake and Thomas coming to the party?"

At this, Zack turned, the same beet red that his parents had been only moments before.  "Oh she is just a friend, and um…Jake and Thomas said they couldn't come because…uhh…because Jakes mum didn't want to bring them all the way out here, yeah that's it, mm - hmm." He said with a nod of his head.  

He quickly turned and ran up the stairs to the hallway were a wet haired and fully dressed Harry emerged from the bathroom.  The hallway was quickly being immersed in a thick fog of steam emanating for the bathroom. "Jeez Harry, take a hot enough shower?"  Zack said, looking up at his brother.

Had Harry not already been somewhat pink in color from the shower, he would have appeared so at that comment.  "Oh sorry, just wanted to relax a bit."

At this, Zack broke out into a huge grin and said while winking, "Oh, I get it, you were _relaxing eh?" he said as he made quotation marks in the air when he said the word relaxing. _

Harry now felt the heat increasing in his ears and neck and replied with a chocked, "No, not that kind of relaxing."

"Sure Harry, you don't have to worry, I wont tell anybody."

"Ugh, I give up. Hurry up and take a shower, you stink."  

"Thanks dear brother, always wanted to hear you say that….oh wait..."  Zack said slowly with a mischievous expression on his face.  "I knew there was something I forgot. I was going to wish you a happy birthday."  And with all his sweating glory, he hugged his brother making sure to get as much sweat as he possibly could on him, "Happy birthday mate."  He said, and before his brother could do anything, he dove into the bathroom and locked the door.

"You bastard, I just took a shower…goddamn."  Harry said while walking to his bedroom.

"What's with all the noise?"  Holly said emerging from her room fully dressed and hair dried.  "You two at it again?  Honestly Harry, when will you grow up, he's younger than you, you should know better."  She said with obvious annoyance in her voice.

Amazed at how much she sounded like Hermione when she would break up Ron and his own little squabbles, he retorted with the same type of witty remark that Ron usually made, "Who died and made you mum?"

"Ugh, you're supposed to set an example for me, instead you act intolerable.  I'm going downstairs."  She said exasperatedly.

Chuckling under his breath, Harry went back into his bedroom and greeted Cody, "Mornin' Cody, how are yah?"

"I'm doing fine Harry." Cody replied.  "How are you on this festive of days, I dare say you must be excited?"  

"Well, I've actually never had a birthday party, so I really don't know what to expect.  I guess I'm excited, although I don't know what I'm going to do with all of those people I don't know.  I mean what if they know things about me I don't?"

"You know Harry, I've always found that I did not know what to say, that I would relax and just let my instincts handle the thinking.  Perhaps that could help you as well?"

"Ok, I'll try it, but I sure hope I don't make a giant prat of myself.  That's all I need,  more attention."

Cody gave him a quizzical look and said, "Attention from who Harry?"

"Everybody, my loyal and adoring fans, you know, because I'm the boy who lived…brought down Voldemort when I was one year old?"  He said insalubriously.  '_Then brought him back when I was fourteen,' he added to himself._

"Killed Voldemort when you were one?  How? I have never heard of anybody killing Voldemort.  Nor have I ever heard someone speak his name openly.  He still strikes fear in the hearts of every person in this country.  His loyal death eaters grow in numbers daily and they have been running rampant in the country for years now." Cody said with a dejected tone.

"What? But that cant be, I killed him…unless maybe he didn't…" Harry said while rubbing his chin.  "This world is so damn confusing, I can barely get my head straight before something else is thrown at me."  He started pacing the floor with Cody just looking at him curiously, when he heard a yell from downstairs.  

"Harry! Hermione and her parents are here!"  Shouted, what he assumed was Holly because it sounded too feminine to be his dad, yet lacked the authoritative tone his mother used.  His brother was in the shower so it couldn't possibly have been him.

"Coming right down." Harry said with excitement, he would finally be seeing someone whom he had met before, or rather met where he came from. Bouncing down the stairs two at a time, he saw Hermione standing there with her two parents, who, strangely seemed perfectly at ease being in a wizarding home.  

"Harry dear, happy birthday!  Hermione here has been waiting to come to your house all summer."  Said Hermione's mother.  

Just then Lily walked in and said, "Helen, Mel, how good it is to see you both.  Its good to see you too Hermione."  

"Thanks, Lily, its great to see you too."  Said Hermione.  It struck Harry as odd that Hermione would be referring to his mum in first name basis but before he could divulge in his thoughts any further, Hermione was ushering him up the stairs and yelling over her shoulder, "I'm going up to Harry's room, he was going to show me a new book he got!" 

_'Well, at least she is still the same,' _thought Harry;_ 'I don't think I could handle it if she were different.'_

Hurriedly she opened the door and walked inside and Harry followed though at a more leisurely pace.  When he was inside he turned around and shut the door and turned around again.  Not a second later he felt arms snake up his shoulders and he was staring into the very brown, very deep, very beautiful eyes of one Hermione Granger.

"I've missed you Harry.  It's always so hard to wait till your birthday to see you again."  With the last word said, she tilted her head and brought her lips up to Harry's.  A wave of emotions hit Harry all at once and he felt as if his knees were going to buckle and his head was going to explode.  A million thoughts were going through his head but the strongest and loudest one was, _kiss her back_, and so he did, and he didn't feel any morose about it.

It was so liberating having her soft lips up against his and the feel of her hands running through his soft, tousled raven locks, that it was enough to get the blood pumping quickly in his veins and just let instinct take over.  Shocking himself with his boldness, he ran his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth immediately granting him entrance to a new unexplored area. His tongue ran along the outline of her lips before finally finding her tongue. The two tongues dueled with one another swirling in an ever-encompassing right of passage of two lovers.  

Although the kissing was new and exciting, not to mention emotional and passionate, Harry found that the longer this went on, the more he needed air.  So with great reluctance he broke the kiss and while still resting his forehead on hers, started to take great welcoming breaths of air. He noticed that she too was trying to get her breath back and that her cheeks were tinged pink as he was sure his own were.

"Wow, Potter.  You've never kissed me like that before.  I can't say that I didn't like it though."  She said as she pulled back to look at her boyfriend.  She beamed up at him and took in his face, but suddenly her smile faltered and concern lit up her face.  "Harry?  Where did you get that scar on you forehead?" she said reaching a finger up to touch the jagged outline of it making him shiver slightly.  It was electrifying having her trace his scar like that but he couldn't figure out why.  

"Oh that?  Um… well I fell asleep at my desk a couple weeks ago and my head hit the uh, the edge and it cut me open.  Erm…pretty cool looking scar isn't it?" Harry stammered out, doing his best not to look her in the eyes.

Whatever she was thinking in her head, she didn't voice it as she continued to look up, trying to catch his eyesight with her own.  Harry of course didn't want to look at her for fear of giving away his lie.  He had always found that the "real" Hermione had always been able to tell if he was lying or not by simply just looking into his eyes and if this Hermione was anything like the old one, he assumed she would be able to do the same.

"Alright Harry, well then I guess we should head out back and see how many people are here now."  She said uncertainly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.  Um…lets go." He turned away and headed to the door.  Opening it, he let Hermione walk in front of him and she walked towards the stairs.  At the landing she turned around and grasped Harry's hand and continued to lead him down the stairs.  

When they reached the kitchen, he noticed a door that he really hadn't paid any attention to before.  It had a window for the top half of it, covered only by curtains that hung from either side of it.  Outside, the window was the same green landscape he had spotted when he had first arrived there.

Hermione opened the door and, still dragging Harry, walked outside. What Harry saw when he finally stepped out the door astonished him.  The backyard was immaculate to say the least.  Rows of flowers and rose bushes lined the inside of a fence that stood high all the way down to a building on the far-right corner of the yard.  Although the building wasn't huge, it could easily be used as a classroom of some sort.  In the center of the yard sat a fountain gleaming white in the sunlight and spraying an arc of water high into the sky.  Four long tables were situated around the centerpiece and they all had chairs around them with balloons floating above every other chair in different colors.  

Some seats where filled, while the majority where still empty.  Harry looked around at all the people and could not recognize a single one of the occupants except for one.  A dark robed man sat in a chair on the table that sat farthest away from the house.  His hair was slicked back with what was most likely gel or something of that sort.  His eyes were dark and his face was pale. He looked up as Harry saw him and instantly broke into a wide grin. 

"Harry!"  He announced to everyone, instantly the groups at the tables stood up and walked over to him and he felt Hermione let go of his hand.  He looked over to see her face to see if anything was wrong but she just nodded her head to the crowd.  

A group of four severe looking people came over to him first.  They wore robes that looked quite formal and that were colored a dark navy blue. Harry imagined that if wizards had some kind of defense force of some sort, this is what their robes would look like.  They walked stiffly up to him and shook his hand. 

"Happy fifteen birthday Harry," one of them congratulated him, clapping him on the back, "pretty soon, you can join your dad as an auror eh Harry?  Well then, better let the others a turn."  He frowned.  He turned and walked back to his seat with the three other members following closely behind.

_My dads an auor? _Harry thought to himself, _and how long has he been an auror?  Who was that guy?  This world is getting so confusing.  I'll have to ask Cody later._

The line of people started to greet Harry and congratulate him on his birthday while Harry tried his hardest not to look as if he didn't know a single one of the people coming up to him.  

Finally the person whom Harry had been most astonished to see sitting at the table in this party, much less smile at him, came up to him and shook his hand softly before enveloping him in a friendly hug.  

"Professor Snape?"  Harry whispered, astonished.

"Me?  A professor?  Harry where in the world did you get that from?" A confused Snape called out.  

"Not a professor…" Harry whispered to himself, "oh I just…confused, yeah, just woke up, you know the deal."  He replied trying more to convince himself than Snape. 

"Oh ok.  So Harry, have you been keeping up with your practice?"  Snape asked nonchalantly, while looking down at his nails. 

Harry had no clue what practice Snape was going on about, but he desperately wanted to get out of there and back to Hermione who was sitting with her parents on the table closest to the house.  "Oh my practice, yeah I've been keeping up. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wanted to know if you had been keeping up.  Are you gonna treat us to a wonderful concerto my dear partner in music?"  Snape said with a slight ring to his voice.

"What!" he shouted before he could stop himself.  Snape looked up him strangely and Harry felt disappointed in himself that he let himself off like that, but he had never even held an instrument in his life, how could he possibly play in front of a huge group of people?  Never the less, he felt a strong sense of compassion for the man standing in front of him that he had never felt when he went to Hogwarts, maybe it had to do with the fact that this man wasn't hostile as he was in school, he was astonishingly friendly and so Harry answered, "Um…I mean I'll think about it, sorry."  

"No worries Harry," Snape smiled, "I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you aren't ready to do, but by all means you have an extraordinary amount of talent, I'm sure you could blow this crowd apart with it."  

"Thanks, um…yeah, thanks" Harry choked out, not really sure what to call him.

"Not a problem Harry, not a problem at all.  Well I'd best let you go about, I'm sure you want to talk to Hermione wouldn't you?" he said with a knowing glance before walking away.

'Did Snape know that Hermione and him were going out?  Hopefully not, that wouldn't be a good thing in case he decided to tell everyone.' Harry's inner monologue chugged out.

Calmly, Harry walked back over to where Hermione was sitting and took the seat next to hers.  She calmly grasped his hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze, not turning around to look at him, as she was talking to her parents.  

"So mum, what do you say?  Do you think we can take Harry with us?"  Hermione pleaded with her mother.

"I don't know Hermione, what if Zack and Holly want to go?"  She replied.

"Well, we could…we could take them too, we'll take Harry's whole family, it will be like a family trip.  Oh, that would be so much fun." Hermione exclaimed getting excited that she had figured out the problem.

"That does seem like a good idea dear, maybe we can run it by Lily and James" Hermione's dad said. 

"Oh alright, but I'm not making any promises you hear?  Come on Mel lets go find them." She said testily. 

"What were you talking about Hermione?"  Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry we are going to have so much fun.  This year for our vacation my parents wanted to go to France and well…I didn't want to go without you," she said sheepishly.  "But no worry's if your parents agree, maybe we can all go together, don't you think that's grand?"

"France?  Haven't you already…I mean yeah that will be fine."  Harry said.  If he remembered right, Hermione had gone to France in the summer before her third year, but then again this wasn't the same Hermione.  He definitely would not mind taking a vacation, he had never had one before and he had always heard good things about France.

"Harry!"  Sang two voices from the back door to the house.  He looked up to see a sandy haired boy that looked around seven, run down the steps towards him.  The boy was followed by another boy who was slightly older, perhaps around nine with the same sandy hair as the previous boy.  They both ran towards Harry, and even before he could try to stand up, knocked him over into a bear hug on the ground.  "Happy birthday Harry," they said in unison 

Hermione started laughing and her high-pitched laughing was joined by another high-pitched laugh and a low-pitched laugh.  He looked up from the two boys to see none other than his third year DADA teacher, Remus Lupin dressed in clean robes of a dark purple.  He had his arm around a woman that appeared to be the same age as Remus and had blonde hair as opposed to the dark brown that Remus had and wore light green robes that outlined her hair.  

The two boys climbed off of Harry and he was able to stand up before he was enveloped in yet but another hug by Remus and the woman that was with him.

"Yes dear, happy birthday," said the blonde lady revealing her Irish decent with her accent.  

"Like they said Harry, Happy birthday." Remus spoke up.

"Erm…Thanks, um…Remus?"  He said uncertainly.

"Yeah Harry?  What's wrong?"  Remus replied.

Harry was very feeling very strange seeing all of these people that he knew, and didn't know.  He obviously couldn't let this show, he might not be the boy who lived in this world, but he was the birthday boy, and that at least drew some attention, attention that he didn't want.  

"Nothing Remus, I'm just gonna go walk around for a little while ok?"  Harry said still getting used to calling him that.

"Sure Harry."  The woman next to Remus said.  It was when she held up her hand to wave to someone across the yard that he noticed the ring on her finger.  Obviously whoever this was, she was married to Remus, and from the looks of the boys that had tackled him earlier, they had children.  

"Where is Uncle Siri daddy?"  The younger of the two children complained.

"Oh you know Sirius, always the last one to arrive, says he needs to make an entrance…the man will never grow up." Said Remus.

"Come on Harry, lets go see what your mum said about going, ok?"  Hermione spoke up.

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea." He nodded as they started to walk back towards the kitchen door.  

Inside the kitchen they found both of their parents talking to each other.  Harry's mum was nodding her head and his dad had a dreamy sort of look in his eyes.  Upon their entrance, Mel looked over at his daughter and gave her a thumbs up.  Hermione jumped up with glee and gave Harry a giant hug.    
  


"You can come!  Oh I cant wait, its going to be so much fun," Hermione said.

"You said that already Hermione," Harry laughed out with a giant grin on his face.  He couldn't help but also feel happy that they were going.  It would definitely be a good chance to get to know his family, Hermione and her family.  

"Son, can you tell your brother and sister of our plans?  I think Holly is up in her room with her friends and you brother with that girl that came." James asked his son.

"Sure, Dad," he breathed, the word dad still sounding foreign on his tongue.

"Thanks." James replied.

"Come on Hermione, let's go find them." He said walking out of the kitchen.  He started marching up the stairs with Hermione right behind him.  Quickly reaching the landing, he walked straight to the second door on the left.  He gave the door a couple of knocks and he opened it when he heard a, "Come in.", to see his sister and four other girls sitting there with her.  

"Hi Harry!" one of the girls blurted out quickly blushing red as soon as she said it.

"Oh shut up Mary," Holly jabbed at the girl.  She turned to her brother and said, "What is it Harry?  What do you want?"

"Mum and dad wanted me to tell you that we're going to go to France with the Grangers some time this summer.  So, get ready or something."  He finished lamely.

"Are you serious?  Wow that's great.  Whose idea was it Harry?" Holly replied almost disbelievingly.

"Well, it was just going to be my parents and I, but I convinced Harry to come along with us, and my dad had the idea that maybe all of you would want to come," Hermione spoke up.

"Yeah, and where is Zack anyway?  I need to tell him too," Harry said before Holly could continue talking to Hermione.

Holly's face turned slightly crimson at the mention of her brother, but soon turned into an expression of glee.  "He is in his room, you shouldn't knock though, just barge right in.  I'm sure he wont mind," she smirked.

"Ok, thanks," he said as he turned to walk out the door Hermione behind him.  As she was closing the door he heard all of the girls exclaim in joy.  He thought he distinctively heard one of them say, 'Oh my god, your going to France, your so damn lucky!' as he walked out the door.

Chuckling to himself at how excited the girls where, he walked to the next-door on that side of the house and stood in front of it.  He wondered if he should do as Holly had said and just open the door, or knock.  

"Should I knock?" he said turning to Hermione beside him.  

"Didn't Holly say just to walk right in?" she replied.

"Ok, fine." He conceded.  Quickly, building up courage he put his hand on the doorknob and gave it a sharp turn.   The door opened quietly and it revealed his brother and some girl lying on Zack's bed.  Zack was on top of the girl, running a hand up her shirt, while she moaned out her approval. 

Harry stood there in shock at the sight.  He had never gone as far as that, and it was slightly unnerving to see his brother who was younger than him going as far, even though Harry was still learning to cope with the fact that he even had a brother.  

Hermione turned to him and calmly put a hand on his mouth so that he wouldn't say anything and dragged him out the door.  Slowly and quietly she closed the door and turned to look at Harry, his mouth hanging and a look of shock on his face.

"I guess we should have knocked, eh?" she said bemusedly a small smile playing at her lips.  

Harry's stance relaxed at her words and his facial muscles loosened.  "Yeah, I guess we'll just tell him later.  Although, maybe I should stop him from doing anything rash?"

"I think we should just head down, I'm sure your brother has some sense left in that head of his.  Don't worry," Hermione responded knowingly.  "Besides, you wouldn't want him to interrupt if say, we were doing that.  Would you?" she ended surreptitiously.

Harry felt his ears and neck start to burn and he inwardly cursed his pale skin, as he was sure he was showing some sort of outward sign from her comment.  He shook his head quickly looking down at the ground, subconsciously bringing a hand to his neck to rub.  

"Didn't think so," she grinned.  "Now come on lets go downstairs before Remus' kids start tearing up all of your presents."

Harry just nodded and turned down the stairs swinging his arms back and forth.  On the fourth swing he felt Hermione catch his hand and he stopped to look back at her and looked into her eyes.  The Hermione from where he came from wasn't the only one that could read minds by looking into someone's eyes.  Harry always prided himself in being able to dig out information from Hermione by just the simple look in her eyes.  This time, however, he was shocked to see something he had never seen before in her eyes.  Admiration, and not the kind that you give to a friend who did a good job, but the kind that you give a girlfriend or boyfriend when they are just themselves.  

Slowly he turned around to face her and dove deeper into the sparkling cinnamon orbs he felt so dear to him now. They were the last thing he had in this world, or whatever it was.  He felt so totally lost in a world where there was nothing but love for him.  Still, it was very unnerving to have so many people know you, when frankly you had never seen them in your entire life.  Hermione though, she was the constant in both his worlds and yet, in this world he felt much more a connection towards her. He felt no shame from having given her that kiss earlier and only wished he had more of a chance to continue on with such activities.  

Slowly, he started leaning in towards her face still staring into her eyes so filled with joy and happiness.  He caught her lips gently and applied more pressure as he felt his eyes flutter shut.  The waves of emotion caught him like before and he felt like coming home all over again.  Her lips were as smooth as silk and he felt his tongue lash out to touch them as he had done to her earlier. Gladly she obliged and opened her mouth to another world that Harry felt he would never get tired of exploring.  She tasted of strawberries and cream and he found his tongue dancing around in her mouth constantly meeting her own very curious tongue.

"Oh my god!" voice rang out from the hall.  "Harry?  Hermione?"

Instantly they broke apart to find Holly staring at them intently.  Flushes rose up in the their faces instantly and Hermione looked down at the ground while Harry looked up to his sister pleadingly.  

"Since when?  How did it happen?  Why?" Holly sputtered out.  

"Why are you out here and not with your friends?" Harry shot out trying to find some way of stalling.

"I went outside to go to the bathroom, my friends are in my room.  But that's not important, I want you to answer my questions." She answered forcefully.

"Ok, but not here. Harry?  Can we go in your room?" Hermione finally said after a short silence. 

He turned to look into her eyes before turning back to his sister and quickly nodded his head up and down. Holly opened the door to his bedroom and Hermione followed her in with Harry in tow. He shut the door and locked it making sure nobody was out in the hall before doing so.

"Ok, we're in here now, so answer my question.  How long has this been going on?" Holly asked staking on the third degree.

Harry stared up into her sapphire eyes having no idea what to say.  The feelings of shame and impishness started to swarm into him.  He felt bad for taking advantage of Hermione like that.  Even though she wasn't the Hermione from where he was from, she seemed so much like her.  The fact that she wasn't the same one though, couldn't quash the feeling of dread that surrounded the idea of Harry kissing his very own best friend.  He doubted he would ever feel the same towards Hermione if he ever got back to his world.

"Well, you see it's like this." Harry started lamely.

"Since the Yule ball.  Your brother asked me out and I said yes.  We didn't go to the ball though; we went to the library and studied instead.  That night he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes.  We have been going out ever since but we didn't want to tell anyone. I guess we didn't want everyone to make a big fuss.  We have known each other forever.  I guess it was inevitable that we started liking each other.  Sorry if I offended you Holly, I was going to tell you, but I never found the right time.  Your not mad at me are you?"  Hermione finished feebly.

"Mad?  How can I be mad?"  Holly nearly shouted.  "I've been waiting for you two to come to your senses forever.  I knew Harry liked you forever and the same for you Hermi.  You both don't know how frustrating it was waiting for something to happen, mind you.  But, well, I'm just so happy you guys!"  She said running to envelope them in a gigantic hug.  "Can I be the Maiden of honor at your wedding?" 

Harry blushed at this statement and Hermione patted Holly's back not looking at Harry but leaning up to Holly's ear.  Harry could have sworn he heard a mumbled 'sure'.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'll just go back to my friends now."  Holly said awkwardly. She started heading towards the door but when her hand touched the doorknob she turned around grinning devilishly and said, "And don't do anything I wouldn't do, you two love birds."  Her face turned solemn though when she said, "Although, I'm afraid it's a little to late to tell our dear brother the same, right Harry?" 

Blushing furtively at both comments, all the while cursing himself for blushing so many times in one day, he responded with a shaky, "Right" and watched as Holly turned the lock on the knob and opened the door and walked out closing it behind her. 

Still with a slight tinge in his cheeks Harry turned back to Hermione seeing her with the same blushing tint in her cheeks.  'Amazing how we both think so alike' Harry thought.  Pushing all thoughts he placed an arm around her shoulder and slowly walked her out of the room relishing in the feel of her warmth next to him.  "Guess our secrets finally out?" Harry probed unsure if what he was saying.

"Yeah, although I'm glad we told only her, I know your sister won't tell," she accepted.

"You're probably right.  Lets head downstairs, I'm sure there is something to do down there."

"I kinda wanted to stay in here with you." She said mischievously.

'Damn this infernal blush' Harry cursed inwardly as he felt the blush return, 'How does she keep doing this to me?  The Hermione I knew never made me blush this much.  He couldn't help but feel that perhaps he was taking advantage of Hermione by kissing her.  But he felt like doing nothing more than laying her down on his bed and attacking her pretty lips with his own.  None the less, he wisely backed down as he knew that kisses would lead to much more, and knowing how guilty the kisses made him feel, he couldn't imagine how he would feel if more happened. "We'd better not, love, don't want more visitors to come barging in find out about are secret do we?" Harry asked.  

"I guess not," Hermione, asked, her smile dropping as she said it.  "Lets go see if everyone's here yet so we can open presents," her grin returning.

"You do mean, Me opening presents don't you Hermione?" Harry asked uncertainly

"What? Oh, yeah right, you opening presents." She said again with the mischievous smile playing at her rosy lips again.  "Come on I'll race yah down!"  

With that she turned and ran to the door, ripped it open and slammed it shut behind her.  Harry tore after her, but was slowed by the door slamming in his face.  He opened it again and ran out catching just the last glance of her flowing brown hair.  Quickly he ran after her slowing his pace when he got to the steps so as not to fall down.  Soon enough though, he reached the bottom of the stairs to find no sight of Hermione. 

"She must've gone outside," he said aloud.  He started walking towards the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door.  Seeing as everybody was outside he walked to the door and opened it to reveal a face he had not wanted to see ever again, nor had he ever expected to see it ever again.

"What's the matter Harry?"  Vernon Dursley asked his nephew bemusedly.  "You act as if you've never seen your uncle before" he grinned.  His grin, however, did not hold the same malice that Harry had seen so often throughout the summer.  Instead it was warmer, gentler, something you got from someone who cared about you.  This smile seemed to clash very badly with Vernon's face however and Harry couldn't help but feel scared at the thought of it.

Without a second thought, Harry turned and ran towards the kitchen, through the back door, and out to the backyard where all of the people were.

Quickly he was able to lose himself in the crowd and found himself being drawn to where Remus and his wife and kids were talking to the man that had congratulated Harry before.  

"Well, I know it's a little hard, but I must ask you to get started on it tomorrow.  Sirius will be there to help, so you needn't worry about the full moon when it rolls around.  Expect to be gone about five months at the most, so I would get a replacement for your position as the DADA teacher for the start of the year," the strict general type man said.

"Alright, thanks commander Davis, I'll get to it right now.  Oh and speak of the devil, there is Sirius right there. Oi! Sirius over here!" Remus shouted to the man at the kitchen door.

Harry followed his gaze to see the Sirius that he hadn't seen but a little over a month ago.  Yet, this Sirius, looked so much different than the one he was used to.  This Sirius was well fed and very well nourished from the looks of it.  His hair held not a single white hair, where in contrast, Remus' head held many white hairs.  Sirius' eyes did not look sunken in and instead conveyed a warm brown, homey look about them.  

"Uncle Siri!" the younger of Remus' two kids shot out like a bullet and tackled Harry's godfather.

"Cormac William Lupin, unhand your Uncle immediately!" the woman screeched out to the young boy.  Oh, so that's his name, thought Harry.

"Nonsense Maria, its ok if the little bugger gets excited, I don't mind" Sirius said returning the hug that Cormac had so graciously given him.

"Come on Uncle Siri, lets go play!"  Cormac yelled with glee.

"Onward my captain!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, I've news to tell you when you get back ok?"  Remus said.  Sirius turned and nodded his approval as he was walking away.

"Da, how come he always gets to get away with everything?" The boy standing next to Remus said.

"Oh, Jacob, you should have seen how much trouble you got away with when you were his age.  A right little devil you were.  So I don't see why you are complaining." Said Remus forcefully.

Not wanting to intrude on a family conversation, Harry turned around and looked through the crowd.  He found Hermione talking to some kids that looked about their age.  He walked up and stood right next to her as she continued talking animatedly with a boy with messy blond hair.  

"So as I was saying, its really very hard to do, you have to really concentrate on animal you want to become and then you just become it.  But keep in mind this only happens after about two years of training.  I've also heard it hurts really bad." Hermione explained to the boy.

"How the hell do you know that much Hermione?  I mean we aren't studying animagi till this summer," the boy asked.

"Just books.  They are helpful to read sometimes you know." She answered plainly.

"Giving an early lecture Hermione?" Harry inquired jokingly.

"John just wanted to know if I knew anything about turning into a animagi.  I can't wait till we learn how to do it this year.  I just wish it didn't take so long to accomplish.  I heard you have to be very gifted in wandless magic to pull it off quickly." She breathed.

"I see."  Harry said.  The talk of animagi started to make him think of his dad.  He saw him across the yard leaning on the building he saw in the far right corner of the yard, talking to none other than Snape.  It made him feel weird seeing his dad and Snape conversing freely, but then again this world was weird.  Seeing that Hermione was having fun lecturing all of these people he should probably know, but didn't, he started walking to where his dad and Snape where talking.

"Hey Harry, how are you now?  Feeling better?" asked James.

"Sure, I didn't know I was feeling badly." Harry said bewildered.

"Well its just case you were acting sort of strange yesterday is all.  Now come on Harry, lets show all these people how well you can play the piano," he said before Harry could protest though, he started to call to everyone.  "Everyone head into the garage, Harry is gonna play the piano!" 

Slowly, the mass of people that were outside slowly started heading to the left side of the house.  Harry then noticed that it led outside to the front by means of a gate, but where everyone was heading was the door on the side of the house.  He found his feet rooted to the ground nice and far away from the room where obviously he would have to play the piano in front of a bunch of people he didn't know.  Unfortunately for him, he was being pushed towards the people congregating at the door waiting to get in, by none other than his dad.  He caught a glimpse of Hermione as she was walking in the door.  She turned her head and winked at him before walking in.  

Finally he reached the door and walked inside to what he expected would be a tiny, dimly lit garage.  Instead what beheld him was a large room.  It had plenty of room for people to stand and talk while still paying attention to the main attraction in the room, the midnight black baby grand piano that stood in the middle.  

"Come on Harry, I want to hear you play," cried one of Remus' kids from right next to him.  A chorus of "yeas" and nods of approval followed the remark and Harry found several hands pushing him towards the piano.  Soon enough he was standing next to the bench that was the same midnight black the piano was.  Had Harry not have been as nervous as if he were about to die, he would have taken glee at the first piano he had ever seen.  He had always liked the piano, but the Dursley's general vendetta against Harry having anything fun to do, didn't allow that to happen.  However, as he sat down on the bench, he could feel a calmness sweeping through his veins.  He was still nervous, but the feeling of being on this piano sort of brought him to a bit of ease.

Remembering Cody's words, 'relax and just let my instincts handle the thinking.', Harry placed his hands on the piano and took a deep breath.  Instantly his fingers kicked to life filling the room with a beautiful sound.  He remembered hearing this song once, loving every minute of it, but had no idea how he could possibly have learned it.  Opening his eyes, he forced himself to remain calm, this was however, made much easier as the music helped him do that.  

He watched as his fingers played the crescendos masterfully.  Starting off slowly, somberly, and delicately, the level of playing intensity increased until he was booming, hearing the sounds of his playing reverberating off the walls of the room filling his very soul with its richness and lavishing the feel of accomplishing something he had always wanted to do.  Soon though, the song started spiraling downwards and eventually ended leaving behind a speechless room.

Harry sat there on the bench for what seemed like hours while everyone seemed to just stare down on him.  He saw Snape's face fixed in an expression illustrating both astonishment and esteem.  His mother's held only satisfaction and his fathers just about the same.  Hermione's held complete disbelief, along with all of the other inhabitants of the room.  But she was the first to clap starting off slowly, but gaining speed and strength when she found she wasn't the only one to be clapping.  Immediately the whole room filled with thunderous clapping and congratulations.  Harry felt himself wanting to hide in a hole.  He had hoped that this wouldn't happen to him anymore, but obviously this wasn't the case.  The center of attention he was destined to be, but he wouldn't let it get to his head. 

"Thanks everyone, umm…let's go eat shall we?" Harry said, digging up as much modesty as humanly possible while having a whole room clapping at something you never knew even you could do.  Mostly everyone obliged and the room soon started emptying with Harry staying by the piano looking down at the black and white keys that he had played precisely.

"Been doing a little of practice alone haven't you Harry?" Snape asked him quietly.

"Huh?" Harry answered stupidly.  He was still getting used to Snape answering him warmly, it was a little unsettling to say the least.  

"I meant, that I didn't teach you that song.  I was just wondering where you got it from." Snape asked sheepishly.

"Oh, erm…well…I guess I just picked it up.  No biggie." Harry said shyly.

"No biggie?  Harry you don't just pick Fantasia in D minor as if it were nothing.  That song takes an immense load of practice and skill to be able to play as crisply as you did.  You didn't even mess up once, and the level you played the keys were perfect.  Harry, it takes a musical genius to play something that well.  I…I had no idea you could play at such a level.  Guess where gonna have to step the program up a notch eh?" Snape added with a wry sense of humor.

"Yeah…sorry, umm…why don't we just go get some food.  Ok?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Sounds very good, especially with your mum's cooking."  Through all of Harry's peculiar feelings, he couldn't help but notice the dreamy sort of look Snape seem to get when he mentioned Harry's mum.   "Come 'ere my favorite apprentice" he said, placing an arm around Harry's shoulders.  This was very weird.

***

The evening rolled around finely and Harry had lots of fun.  The food that his mum prepared was delicious and nearly everyone lapped up as much as they could eat.  The leftovers where divided up in doggy bags that ironically, Sirius had gotten the most of.

Harry met most of the new people, well new to him that is and learned their names.  Holly's friends where: Mary Vega, the one that blushed when she spoke up.  Mary had chestnut brown hair that hung down to her shoulders, and perfectly straight.  Her skin had a tan complexion hinting that she was of some Mediterranean decent. Melissa Anderson and Sophia Brown, where the other two girls that accompanied Holly in her room.  Both the girls were very lively and had black curly hair.  Both where of some African decent and could very well pose as sisters, even though they both shot down any inquiry to the account.

Rose Cotter, who was the girl Harry and Hermione found placed precariously under Zack's body in his bedroom, was actually his girlfriend, which Harry found out only after quite a long drawn out array of questions that Hermione and he shot towards the helpless boy.  She was however a very charming and vivacious girl and the red of her hair somewhat reminded Harry of his mum's.  

Present, Harry got a lot of those.  So many that he lost count of all of the trinkets and books that he got.  Most everyone got him books, the trinkets, those where from the people who knew him better, or rather the Harry they knew.  Through all of the gifts he got though, he couldn't help but notice that Hermione hadn't given him anything.  Of course he knew that since she was his girlfriend that she might want to better give him his present when they were more alone.

So that's how we find him, in his bedroom waiting for Hermione to come back.  She had said that she was just going to go down to the living room and grab the present, but that had been five minutes ago and Harry was starting to grow anxious. 

Twiddling his thumbs in boredom, Harry started to look through all of the books.  He saw most of the titles matched the ones that he had on his list, except for one.  That Defense of Against the Dark Arts book that was on the list.  But before he could dwell anymore on that subject, the door opened revealing Hermione with one hand behind her back.

"Close your eyes." She breathed.  Obliging, he closed his eyes and felt something fall into his lap.  "Ok, open them now and take a look."  When he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar sight.  It was a book, obviously, wrapped.  He had received so many of these as presents he was starting to get tired of them, but since this was his best friend and supposed girlfriend, he would try to act happy as he ripped open the paper.

What tumbled out of the paper wrappings though, was not what he expected.  Instead a leather bound book fell out into his hand.  The title read, Harry Potter: A Saga and there was a pen attached to the side where the lock was.  Looking up at Hermione and into her eyes he conveyed a expression of bewilderment. 

"It's a diary.  Muggle though.  I noticed that torn up old notebook you used for a diary during the school year and I thought it would be perfect for you to have a nice one.  I had your mum charm the title right now, that's what took me so long.  I thought it would be kind-" She started but was interrupted when Harry jumped up and gave her a strong hug.

"Nobody has ever given me something so thoughtful, thanks Hermione." He said through bleary eyes.  In reality, nobody ever had given him something so thoughtful.  In his other world, he had kept a journal in his days before Hogwarts, but resorted to using scratch paper of any sort because the Dursleys wouldn't give him a notebook.  It was wonderful to have a nice thick book to be able to write all his thoughts down, and was deeply moved by the fact that Hermione had given it to him.

"What did she give you Harry?" Cody spoke up.

Before he could even stop himself, letting instinct take over, Harry replied, "She gave me a journal."  But he said this in parseltongue, not English.  He immediately let go of Hermione when he felt her tense up, and looked her in the eye.  Her eyes kept turning from Harry, to Cody, and then back to Harry with a sense of bewilderment.  But then, it clicked, her face turned into dread and she stared Harry down before saying.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done to my Harry?"


	4. Who Am I?

Never Let Go

Chapter: Four

Who Am I?

_The Concept of Kendo is to discipline the human character   
through the application of the principles of the Katana.   
  
__The purpose of practicing Kendo is:   
To mold the mind and body,   
To cultivate a vigorous spirit,   
And through correct and rigid training,   
To strive for improvement in the Art of Kendo;   
To hold in esteem human courtesy and honor,   
To associate with others with sincerity,   
And to forever pursue the cultivation of oneself.   
  
__Thus will one be able   
to love his country and society,   
To contribute to the development of culture,   
And to promote peace and prosperity among all people._

Motto from the All-Japan Kendo Federation 

Disclaimer: Never was mine, never will be mine!

A/N: Great many special thanks to Chez, Christina, Roxana and Huw for inspiring me and helping me get this chapter up.  I am very sorry it took so long, but well…I heed a busy life and the lateness is an example of this.  Hopefully I will get the next chapter up sooner than this one…

_"Who the hell are you, and what have you done to my Harry?"_

Harry was floored, why had he so instinctively answered Cody?  How could he be so stupid as to do such a thing.  Hermione, of course had figured it out in a second. He doubted anybody could piece together the facts as quickly as she could.  As he looked up at her gaping face, he relented.  He could not do a single thing to make her believe that he was really _her Harry, and suspected that she had already drawn up about a million conclusions as to whom he was.  Best choice for him at the moment was the truth, no more façades, no more lies, no more disguises, he was gonna risk being put into Mungo's because really, there was nothing he could do._

With a deep sigh, he opened his mouth to tell her his story, but before he could, she whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at his chest bellowing, "Finite Incantatum!" 

A red spark burst forth from Hermione's wand and shot towards Harry's body, dissipating when it hit his chest and entered his body.  He felt a slight tickling sensation where the spell hit, but other than that nothing changed.  Hermione stared at him with a mixture of shock and disappointment.  

"You can get expelled for doing magic outside of Hogwarts you know," Harry commented, smartly, much the same as she would have done, given the same situation.

"Not if it's the first time," Hermione retorted.  She had a point, but that still didn't get them any closer to solving the mess they were in.  

"Fine, but will you let me explain who I am?  You wanted to know didn't you?" Harry said irritably. 

Hermione nodded and she walked over to one of the two plush chairs that were by Harry's window, and sat down.  Harry walked over to where she was but did not sit down.  He just stood there, looking at her irate face, waiting to see if she was going to tell him anything.  What he was about to tell her, was both extremely farfetched for anybody to comprehend, and painful.

"Well?  Are you going to say anything? Because I have half a mind to go down and tell your Mu- I mean Lily all about you," she snapped.

"No," Harry replied shakily.  "Please don't.  It's just hard.  I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is as good a place as any."

"You're right, sorry.  Um…I guess it all starts when I was a baby.  My parents James and Lily Potter, were killed when I was a year old, when Voldemort," Hermione visibly shuddered when he said this.  "Came to my house and tried to kill our whole family.  He succeeded in killing my parents but when he turned the killing curse on me, and it backfired.  It gave me this scar," he said pulling back his bangs to show her the scar.

"Are you trying to tell me that you survived the killing curse, that You-Know-Who shot at you?" she asked incredulously.

"Well…yeah, that's kind of why I told you.  Besides it's true…and I can tell you're not believing me are you," he said once he saw the look on her face.

"You know what?  I don't know what to believe right now, just get on with it and then I'll decide."

"Ok, well after my parents died I was sent to live with my only blood relatives, the Dursleys who-"

"That's not true, what about your aunt Aimee?  You know the one that lives in America?" all she got was a blank stare from Harry.  "You don't know about her do you?  She is your dad's sister."

"So what, now you believe that maybe what I'm saying is true?  You believe that my parents are James and Lily?" Harry said to reassure himself.

"Well, I don't know, but it's just…I can't explain it.  Whenever I looked into my Harry's eyes I can always tell if he is lying or not.  I've known him since we were both babies.  His mother and my mother were friends from Muggle primary school.  But, you're different, your eyes, they're…darker.  They are grayer, just barely though, you couldn't really tell unless you looked really hard and well…I don't know.  This is so confusing.  Now tell me, how did you get here and where is my Harry?" she demanded.

Sighing deeply Harry said, "That's the part I don't know.  I was just…" Harry paused here.  He was wondering if he should tell her what Vernon had done, but then decided against it.  He didn't need to worry her about the Vernon in this life.  If in fact that Vernon had even a decent cell in his body.  So after the long pause he continued saying, "just cleaning up the attic, and when I was going down the stairs, one of the boards gave way and I fell down.  Then suddenly, I woke up yesterday in a field and I came here and well…that's it.  I don't know what happened to your Harry, I don't even know what happened to me.  But please, I need your help, its just so…frustrating having everyone know you and you not knowing a single face or having everyone expect you to act a certain way but you can't because you don't know what to do."  

Harry conveyed the most piteous face he could muster.  It didn't come out naturally though and he had to force it quite a bit.  Normally he would never stand for a shred of pity no matter how hard it got, but the situation he was in was just way out of line and the one person who could help him out of it, was staring at the drooping lip and watery eyes that he was expressing.

"Fine," she sighed.  "I don't know what I can do, but if it means that I can get my Harry back any sooner I might as well help you.  Now lets get back downstairs and see if anybody is still here."

Agreeing with her wholeheartedly he calmly walked over to the door and turned the knob granting him access to the outside hallway.  A quick turn to the left and he was walking towards the stairs with Hermione in tow, no doubt thinking about the recent turn of events. 

When they got to the bottom they looked around and noticed that the four uniformed Aurors plus Sirius, Remus and James were all sitting on the plush red couches of the living room.  They all seemed to be in deep conversation and stopped talking when they noticed the two of them come down the stairs.  Staring pointedly at his son, James put across a look that said, get out of here we are discussing something important.  Amazing that he could get all that out in a single look.  

Taking the hint, Harry pulled Hermione's arm to the right and into the dining room.  In it were her parents and Harry's mother.

"Hi there honey," Mel Granger said to his daughter. 

"Hi daddy, what are you talking about?" Hermione said.

"We were just discussing the trip to France dear.  If it's alright with you kids we'd like to take it in about a week," Lily said.

Harry looked at Hermione's face to see it contorted in concentration.  Obviously she was rethinking her proposal from earlier today.  Going with you boyfriend to France on holiday was one thing.  Going with a near perfect stranger was another case altogether.  Looking away, Harry felt sadness creep up into him.  He'd never gotten the chance to go on a vacation, and desperately wanted to try to find some good out of the situation that he was in at the moment.  But he couldn't make it difficult for Hermione, she had lost her boyfriend, who was he to make it worse by trying to take his place.  

"A week sounds fine.  Holly and Zack both seem pretty excited so I'm sure they wont have a problem either," Hermione chimed in.  Although her voice sounded cheerful, Harry couldn't help but notice that it was a forced cheerful and not the normal giddy expressive language the Hermione he knew used when she was happy about something.  

"Great.  I'll just go talk to that lump of a husband of mine and we'll get it all sorted out," Lily said standing up.  

"He's in an Auror meeting Lily, I don't think now is the right time," Hermione warned. 

"Oh, ok.  Well then, I guess its time to clean up a little bit anyway.  Harry could you be a love and go get your brother and sister to come help.  We've got quite a bit of trash in the back," Lily said.

Nodding his head, Harry once again started for the stairs and climbed them up to go to his sibling's respective rooms.  Giving them his mother's orders, he followed them to the backyard and helped the group clean up the tables and chairs.  Watching as his mother made the clean tables and chairs disappear with a swish of her wand, he wondered why she couldn't have just cleaned the tables using the same method.  Obviously, the years spent living, as a muggle hadn't left her.  Either that, or she was trying to teach her kids some discipline.

Walking back inside he noticed that the Aurors were gone and so was Remus.  Looking up to see his godfather and his father chatting he noticed the big smile on his dad's face.  The goofy, lopsided grin that he himself had so obviously inherited was lighting up his features from the blue of his eyes to the pitch black of his hair.  Something was making him that happy and no doubt he would tell everyone in due time. 

Turning right at the stairs he started walking up not noticing Hermione following him cautiously.  The day had, had its many twists and turns, most where for the better.  He felt much better finally to have the big secret of his chest even though it was only to Hermione.  When he reached the landing to the stairs he felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around.  

Looking, once again, into the chocolate brown eyes that she had on her perfectly proportioned face, he quickly felt guilty and focused his eyes instead on the railing that followed the same path as the stairs, down the wall.

"You know, I don't have a problem with you going to France with us right?  I mean you've probably been on vacations before but never with your family have you?"  
Hermione asked.

"Actually the only thing the Dursleys ever took me to was the zoo, and that was only because they were forced to.  But yeah, this would be a great opportunity to both get to see France, and get to know my family a little better.  I feel like the big hole that has been missing from me all along has finally been filled.  When I walked into this house yesterday it actually felt like home, it's hard to describe." 

Hermione nodded once and said, "Did the Dursleys not treat you well or something?"

He felt like shouting, '_Of course they didn't treat me well, they hated me for Christ's sake', _but he held is tongue and said, "You could say that."

"Well don't worry," Hermione said, the gleam in her eye coming about.  "Your going to get what you missed out on your entire life and were gonna have fun doing it.  I'm just going to have to teach you to me more like my Harry.  Like how he-" she started talking, but was cut off when Harry held up his hand for quiet while looking over her shoulder.

Holly was walking up the stairs looking down at her feet and walked past Harry and Hermione muttering words that neither of them could hear, but Harry clearly heard the words _Ron_ and _stupid git_ used consecutively.  Suddenly he grew aware of the final member of the trio that hadn't been there at his party.  It hadn't really struck him as strange that he hadn't shown up for it, but now that he was mentioned Harry couldn't help but feel the slightest bit abandoned.

"What was that?" he called out to Holly before she reached the door to her room.  Quickly she turned around and stared at the couple as if she didn't even notice they were there when she walked by them.

"What was what?" she said playing dumb.

"You said something about Ron being a stupid git, what Ron are you talking about?" he asked.

"What do you mean what Ron?" holly asked. "That pompous arse, Weasley.  The Ron that is always bothering us.  He makes me so mad sometimes.  He thinks that just because he is in Slytherin that he-" 

"Hold on, Ron Weasley is in Slytherin," Harry interrupted before his better judgment could stop him.  The idea that Ronald Weasley, the one person in the world that hated Slytherins more than Harry, could be _in_ Slytherin was absolutely laughable.  Ludicrous, absolutely barking mad.  Quickly noticing the looks he was getting from the girls, from Hermione a look of infidelity and Holly was giving him a look of disbelief.  As quick as he could get out he said, "I-I mean, of course he's in Slytherin, I was just joking with you."  He laughed nervously when he saw the expressions on both girls faces slip.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," she said staring pointedly at Harry.  "Ron thinks that just because he is in Slytherin that he is all high and mighty and he wouldn't let Ginny come over today.  I mean it's not her fault she is the only good one to come out of the family.  They practically disowned her when she owled home saying she was in Gryffindor.  Ugh…anyways, I'm just going to go to sleep. Been an exhausting day.  G'night Harry, and happy birthday.  And congratulations you both on getting together, I'm really happy for you." That said she disappeared through her door.

"Hermione honey, we have to go, got a long drive in front of us," the voice of Mel Granger rang out up the stairs.

"Ok I'll be right down," she said to her dad.  "Come on, you have to say goodbye to my mom.  My Harry always hugs her and begs her to take him home with her.  Its sort of an on going joke, do it or else they will get suspicious ok?"

Harry nodded his head and followed Hermione down the stairs to the foyer where the adults were waiting.  Mel had his daughter's coat ready and Helen was standing by the door her eyes immediately shooting towards Harry when he walked in behind Hermione.  Remembering what Hermione said, he walked up to Helen and tried his best to sound sincere when he said,

"Ready to take me home?" looking at Hermione over Helen's shoulder.  Hermione gave her a thumbs up and gave James a hug and told him goodbye.  She repeated the action with Lily and then went to stand next to her dad.  Harry let go of Helen and she replied with a,

"Now, now Harry, you know how your parents are, never let yah have any fun," she said chuckling to herself.

"Come on Helen, leave the boy alone, he's probably tired.  Besides we have a long drive home.  We'll see you in a week's time ok James? Lily?" Mel said.

"Yeah, you can count on it," James replied once again getting that dreamy look on his face.  Harry watched as Hermione and her parents walked out the door.  Hermione turned around at the last minute and gave Harry a look that seemed to say _good luck and it warmed his heart, that she would still cared for him even after she'd found out the truth._

"Ok Harry.  Well your father and I are going to go to bed now, don't stay up too late now," Lily said as she and James started to clamber up the stairs.

"Actually I was just about to head up myself," he said following after them.  Watching his parents from behind he couldn't help but notice that they're fingers were intertwined and his mum was leaning on his dad for support.  It warmed his heart to see his parents, so full of love even after sixteen years of marriage.  Slowing down when he reached the landing he saw his parents share an embrace in front of their door and his dad lean down to give his mum a peck on the forehead.  Slowly he opened the door and they both walked in.

Zack's door opened and he walked out wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms which were a checkered blue and green.  He was aiming for Harry's door but when he saw Harry on the landing he quickly changed his footing and walked back towards Harry.

"Oh, there you are.  I was just about to go in your room.  Anyways I was gonna tell you that you should get a good nights sleep because your in for a surprise tomorrow," he said grinning evilly.

"What do you mean surprise?" Harry said to Zack's retreating back.  Zack didn't respond, he only walked into his room and closed the door.  An audible click was heard as he locked it leaving Harry standing outside contemplating what he meant.

"Ass!" he said hopefully loud enough to be heard through the wood.  Walking to his own room he opened the door and walked in.  Before he could even close the door he heard Cody hiss out,

"Harry?  Did I get you in trouble?  I can tell you it was not my intention what so ever," he said.

Sighing heavily at the concern the snake was showing.  He walked over to the closet to grab some clothes to sleep in and said, "No Cody, don't worry you didn't get me in trouble.  I was just stupid and…it was my fault so don't trouble yourself.  Besides, I'm glad Hermione knows now, maybe she can help me get back."

"Yes perhaps," Cody said.  Finishing putting on his sleepwear Harry climbed into his un-made bed and pulled the covers around himself.  If there was one thing he had learned today, it was to heed other people's advice, and if Zack said to go to sleep early he would certainly do as he was told.  Turning off the light he muttered a quiet, "G'night Cody" and sunk into his pillows.  He was asleep before he could even hear Cody's reply.

* * * * *

"Wakey, Wakey sleeping beauty!" an annoyingly cheerful voice chimed into Harry's right ear effectively snapping him out of his nocturnal indulgence in dreamland.  Even though he was awake, that didn't mean he was going to give the unseen nuisance any satisfaction by regarding his attempts.  "Come on lazy bones, its time to wake up and I'm not gonna leave till you get up."  

Harry still didn't get up nor give any outward sign that he was awake at all.  He was however now fully awake, albeit very tired.  Cracking his eyes open a little he looked towards the windows and saw just the tiniest sliver of light coming from the horizon.  Clearly it was _way to early to be up and doing anything.  _

"Come on Harry, you promised to go running with me in the morning," the voice said adopting a whiny tone that only little brothers were capable of using.  "Besides all you do is sit on your fat arse all day and read books.  You need to get _some_ exercise or you'll die of a stroke."

Proving too much of an irritation Harry finally did concede and wrenched open his eyes to see the face of Zack Potter poised precariously tilted to the side.  "I do not have a fat arse," he said incredulously.  

"Yeah, yeah they all say that.  Now come on get up and lets go," Zack said suddenly excited.  The excited ness was squelched when he saw the over exaggerated look of dread on his brothers face.  "Oh come on you ninny, I'm not gonna work you that hard.  It just gets boring sometimes when I have to do it all alone, I'd rather have someone there to talk to."

In his last ditch attempt to try to get out of the promise he had made, Harry said, "What about Holly, I'm sure she would like to run and do stuff like that."

"Yeah but I'd rather have my big brother come.  Besides, Holly is definitely not a morning person.  You should see how bitchy she gets when you wake her up, almost as bad as when you bother her during that 'time of the month'," he said shuddering.  "Come on quit lollygagging!" 

Realizing he wasn't going to win this argument he sat up in bed and raised his hands up in a big stretch.  He heard several of his bones crack and his mouth opened in a big yawn.  

"I'll wait for you down in the living room, now hurry up!" Zack called out, leaving Harry to dress in peace.  Standing up and walking to his closet he rummaged through the dresser and pulled out a pair of meshy shorts that would be perfect for running, and a plain grayish blue T-shirt.  Peeling off his sleep clothes he pulled on the shorts first and then succeeded in tugging the shirt on.  Looking under his bed for his trainers he suddenly remembered that he left them by the closet.  Picking them up he carried them in his hand out the door and down the stairs.  

When he reached the living room he saw Zack doing pushups.  Taking his time, so that Zack wouldn't get the idea that he should do pushups too, he put on his shoes.  When he finished lacing them up, he stood erect and pulled his arms over his head and intertwined them.  Stretching out his back muscles again, he could feel all the left over sluggishness start to recede from his body.

When Zack finished his pushups he instructed Harry in all the proper stretches that they were going to do.  First, touching the toes.  It burned Harry's calves when he did it and he nearly cried out, but after a few seconds of touching his toes, he could feel his muscles start to stretch and soon enough the pain diminished. After a few more stretches in which Harry's calves and quadriceps immerged fully stretched and having a slight tingly sensation in them, they headed through the foyer and out the front door.  

The sun was fully visible, but was so low on the horizon that it gave off a reddish-orange tinge mixed with the bright yellow-white.  Taking his time walking to the road, Zack explained how far they were going to go.

"Ok, so were going to go, about a mile.  You haven't ever really done much running before so I just want to see how you're doing.  There is a big willow tree about half a mile down this road.  When we reach it I'll ask you how you feel, if you think we can go on, then we will, if not, then we'll turn around ok?  Just remember, today you don't have to push yourself so hard, just try to relax and go with the flow.  Imagine yourself gliding through the clouds and you wont feel the pain," Zack said with a sense of wisdom that seemed strange behind the normally mischievous glint that shown through his eyes.

"Ok!" Harry said.  He was ready.  He might not have wanted to run, but it couldn't hurt.  Zack took off down the road at a moderate jog, and Harry trailed after him.  They continued at the pace for a good minute or two before Harry started feeling the effects of the run.  His heart was pounding wildly up against his ribcage and breathing through his nose was becoming harder and harder.  When he saw the willow tree on the side of the road start to come in view, he increased his pace and passed Zack up a little.  Surprised at his brother's sudden eagerness, Zack too sped up and chased Harry down towards the willow tree.  

When they were nearly at the tree, Zack shouted, "Do you think you can do a little more?  You don't have to, we can turn around right now if you'd like."  His voice didn't sound the least bit winded whereas Harry had finally given up trying to breathe through his nose and was drinking in the cool morning air into his increasingly greedy lungs.  

Although he wanted to go farther and test his stamina a little more, he though better on it and said through the wind, "No, I think we should head back.  Don't want to push myself too hard or otherwise I will be too sore to run tomorrow."

Nodding his head, Zack reached the willow tree and circled around it and dashed off down the road again.  Harry, still struggling to breathe, ignored the constantly growing burning sensation in his chest and legs, and tore off after Zack.  Pumping wildly with his arms to try to gain momentum, he finally caught Zack and matched his pace pound per pound.  

Finally, Harry could see a clear view of the house and noticed Zack suddenly make a mad dash for it.  He seemed to have a hidden resource of power that he used for it because he was running as if he hadn't been running at all.  Harry tried to catch him up, but soon found himself stumbling and eventually just let Zack run up ahead, and followed at a more leisurely pace.  

When he reached the grass in front of the house he collapsed onto the ground and started breathing as hard as he could trying to catch his breath while trying not to hyperventilate.  

"Oh no you don't, if you sit down you're gonna get cramps.  Stand up, you got to stretch again," Zack barked, his voice seeming perfectly stable.  Obviously one mile was nothing to his running honed body.  Standing up again Harry did as before and stretched out all the muscles of his legs while Zack took to jogging around the fence that surrounded the house and the backyard.  When Harry was finally done he saw Zack jog back towards him and say,  "Ok, well I'm going to go run some more, you go and take a shower or something, I'll be back soon enough."  And with that he took off back down the road towards the now fully risen sun.  

Finishing his stretching, Harry got up and walked through the door into the foyer.  Looking at the walls surrounding him, he noticed the assortment of pictures splashed neatly across them.   A picture of Harry as a baby, with both his parents, the same picture he often stared at in the photo album in _his world.  Turning from that picture he noticed a similar one next to it, only this time joining Harry and his parents were two pink faced babies, one donning midnight black hair, and the other a shock of brilliant red.  The two babies were each being held in one of the parents' arms, while Harry, a toddler now, was standing in between his parents knees holding on to the material on the backs of their legs.  There were a couple more pictures like this, with the parents and their three kids.  There were also pictures of Harry on that black piano he now knew sat in the garage.  _

Then there were some pictures of Harry in a strange black suit holding a sword that looked like it was made out of wood.  He could see strange symbols carved on the suit and many more on the sword as well.  He saw himself twirling and striking at a man that looked as if he were as old as Dumbledore.  The longer Harry looked at the picture, the more perplexed he became with what the occupants of it were doing so he decided to stop doing it and walk up and take a shower, which he much needed from all the sweat that was poring down his body.

* * * * *

When Zack got back from his run he saw Harry sitting in the living room calmly switching through the channels.  Holly was walking down the stairs looking as if she were going to join Harry on the couch.  He had just run several miles and he needed to take a shower so up the stairs he went and into the shower.  

When he immerged, clean to the bone and hair standing every which way, he walked into his room and pulled on some clothes.  Walking to the corner of his room he picked up his Asteroid 260, the fastest broom on the market, and walked down the stairs. 

When Harry saw his brother walking down the stairs, a broom perched on his shoulder, he instantly started to get excited.  He'd always loved flying and he often felt that it helped clear his mind up a bit when things got too hectic.  So as his brother walked through the kitchen and presumably outside through the back door, Harry got up and tossed the Remote Control at Holly, saying, "Here, go ahead and watch whatever you want."

"Thanks Harry," she replied.

Nodding his head, he walked to the backdoor and opened it. He looked outside but didn't see his brother anywhere.  Figuring he was in the air flying on his broomstick, he craned his head back to look up at the brilliant clear blue sky.  Still, not seeing his brother he walked to the fountain in the middle of the yard and turned to look back at the house.  He noticed a window he hadn't seen before, that jutted out the top of the third window of the house.  It was obviously an attic, but he had never seen an attic window surveying the back of the house rather than the front.

He had no time to dwell on the architecture of the house as Zack came zooming around the house and nearly collided with him.  He had to dive out of the way, onto the rough concrete while Zack zoomed off laughing at the top of his lungs.  After a couple of victory laps around the yard he landed a few feet away from Harry.

"You nearly scared me senseless you prat," Harry remarked all the while eyeing the foreign broomstick.  

"Thank you, Thank you," Zack said while bowing as if he had delivered a star studded performance.  When he righted himself he noticed Harry looking at his broom.  Holding it up he said, "You want to give it a try Harry?"

Looking dumbfounded up Zack, he slowly nodded and took the broom from his outstretched hand and began to survey it.  It was a brilliant forest green that had the words _Asteroid 260 drawn carefully and precisely in dark black letters.  Looking at the tail he saw no twigs bent of out of place and the whole thing looked in pristine condition.  If it weren't for the color and the name, Harry would have betted that it was exactly like his Firebolt back in his world._

"It's not a book you dork, you don't study it!" Zack said slightly miffed at his brothers over scrutinizing at yet another one of his treasures.  

"Oh, sorry, I was just admiring its er…niceness?" Harry said, lamely.  

Taking the broom, he mounted it and kicked off into the sky.  He instantly felt that rush of euphoria that normally came about when he went onto a broom and he let it delve into him, lapping up it like a newborn puppy does milk.  Letting his instincts take over he drove the broom pretty high and without a second thought careened over to his side taking the broom and himself plummeting down to the earth.  When he was pretty close to the ground, he wrestled against gravity and brought the broom to a level flight path about ten feet above ground.  Next he swerved as if riding down an imaginary slalom in the air, dashing in and out of the imaginary posts in the air.  Lastly he flattened himself on the broom and shot, like a bullet towards the house, before applying the air break he knew would be there, and stopping just before he hit the attic window.  

Still feeling the rush from his flight, Harry glided down to his brother who was staring open mouthed at him.  Touching the ground, Harry took the broom from in between his legs and held it out for his brother to hold, a great giant smile plastered on his face.  

Instead of taking the broom from Harry's hand, Zack turned and ran straight for the house, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Dad! Dad!"  

Running out the backdoor, adept with his Auror skills, James Potter surveyed his backyard trying to pick out the trouble that he assumed Zack was calling him for.  However, when he saw nothing, he quickly turned to Zack who was staring wide eyed from him, to Harry and back again, as if trying to say something, without uttering words.

"What's the matter Zack," James said, sounding concerned.  "Is someone in trouble?"

"No, no," Zack replied, quickly shaking his head side to side.  "But Harry, dad.  You should have seen it, he can fly dad.  And I'm not talking about just getting on the broom, I'm saying he can sore!" 

Feeling his dad's burrowing into him Harry focused yet again at the beautifully crafted broom he now held in his right hand, still outstretched as if to give it back to Zack.  

"Are you sure Zack?" James asked, sounding unsure.

"Yes, dad, I saw it with my own eyes I swear!" Zack uttered.  Turning to face Harry he bounced up and down on his heels and chanted, "Come on Harry, show dad what you can do.  Do exactly what you just did again ok?"

Harry could have hit himself over the head yet again.  Obviously the Harry from this world didn't take much of a liking to Quidditch or flying a broom for that matter, and his previously performed theatrics hadn't helped the situation he was in at all.  Hopefully though, they wouldn't get suspicious about him.  However, at the present moment, he was being pressured into flying by the wayward comments of his brother and the expectant look on his fathers face.  He had always dreamed of making his dad proud of him for doing something, and now was his chance.  He would fly for his dad and give it all he could.

Harry yet again mounted the _Asteroid 260_ and flew to a considerable height before plummeting back towards the ground and basically repeating what he had just done previously, the ever present sense of flying bound euphoria returning, stronger than ever at the sight of his fathers proud eyes shinning up at him from the ground.  Spurred on by a new sense of exhilaration, Harry performed a set of tricky barrel rolls and dives ending in corkscrew like turns, hoping to impress his father and brother even more.  

Finally, after growing quite dizzy, Harry hovered down to the ground and landed.  His dad now shimmered that radiant glow that he had always dreamed about.  The feeling of happiness, which was completely opposite what he felt earlier in the summer, washed over him yet again.

"Harry, where did you learn to fly like that?" James asked.

"Well, you know I just picked it from uh…from watching Zack all the time," he said, stumbling slightly with his wording.

"But you never watch when I'm practicing, your always reading books!" Zack said, laughing at the end.

"Yeah, well, just goes to show you that I don't always read books, so..umm..hah!" Harry replied now getting slightly uncomfortable at the fact that he was messing his act again.  He made a silent vow to himself to read that journal sometime in the near future.  At the moment however, he couldn't because James and Zack started blabbing on about how it would be great that Harry was made the new seeker to take Cedric's position that he left vacant when he graduated.  They had Harry do all sorts of drills, some he had done with the team and Wood's near suicidal practice strategies, and some he hadn't but had witnessed the cup teams do at the world cup the year past.  

James had a spare trunk of Quidditch balls in the attic and he went to grab them along with two extra brooms he kept up there as well, so they could play.  When he returned he saw the words _Welsh Nation Team engraved on the door of it.  Surprised at the fact that his dad had played for the Welsh national team, he figured that he would have to look into it later on, now was time for Quidditch.  _

* * * * * 

After a few hours of Quidditch, in which Zack and James test Harry through every rigorous seeker trial they could think of, they deemed him, ready to play and a sure-fire candidate for the next seeker.  Zack even offered to pull a couple of strings of he was made captain that year, which was highly likely as after Cedric, he was the team member that gave the most.  So, as the boys walked back into the house, sweaty from the heat and bottoms slightly soar from the hours spent on a piece of wood, James spoke up.

"Ueshiba-Sensei is coming today at three o clock boys," he said looking down at his watch.  "Its almost two thirty right now, so I'd suggest you two get into a clean pair of clothes and meet us down at the dojo ok?"

Zack nodded as if this "Ueshiba-Sensei" thing came everyday.  Harry however, was very, very confused. 

When he got back up to his room, he shut the door and calmly walked over to a sleeping Cody.  Not really wanting to wake him, but needed to none the less, he softly hissed, "Cody, wake up I need to talk to you."

Cody lazily opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at the disturbance that had awoken him.  "What is it Harry?" he replied.

"Well, my dad, Zack and I were out playing quidditch-"

"But you don't play quidditch Harry, you said you hated it."

"That was the other Harry maybe, I would die without being able to fly a broom, but that's besides the point.  The thing I wanted to talk to you about is that my Dad was talking about some thing called Ueshiba-sensei and he said it was coming at three.  Then he said to get into a clean pair of clothes and meet in the Dojo," he said looking helplessly at Cody.  "I don't know a thing about what he said, do you?"

Slithering closer to the heat lamp placed in the corner of his terrarium, Cody replied, "Well its actually quite simple, Ueshiba-Sensei is your Kendo teacher, he comes every Tuesday, and Saturday to your home and teaches your family Kendo, although I really shouldn't say teaches, more like practices, as your family as already quite adept to the art, especially you.  What he meant by the Dojo, is that building that is in the corner of your backyard, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.  That is where you train."

"Wait, wait, wait, what the hell is kendo?" Harry said, still clueless.

"Kendo, is an ancient Japanese practice of sword fighting," Cody said.  Upon seeing the stricken look on Harry's face, he quickly said, "not a real sword though, in reality its just four pieces of bamboo tied together by a few pieces of leather.  And I believe you wear armor of some sort."

"Wait," Harry said remembering the picture he had seen in the hallway.  "Do you wear a funny black suit and twirl your stick around trying to hit each other?  Is it like fencing?"

"Well, I don't know what fencing is, but I guess you could say you twirl the sticks around, although I think its more uniform than that.  It's supposed to be a learning form of martial arts, the kind that helps enlighten your soul.  And as for the suit, it's more of a really dark blue."

Harry nervously started pacing holding his face with his right hand and tapping the tip of his nose with the index finger.   

"What am I supposed to do?  I don't know how to use a sword, and I'll bet there is a bunch of technique behind it too.  What am I going to do, what am I going to do," he uttered, on the brink of a nervous breakdown.  Not knowing names was one thing, not being able to wield a sword, albeit bamboo, was another.  

"Well, I don't know, have you found yourself doing anything in this world you weren't able to do before?" Cody inquired.

"Well there was the piano yesterday…" Harry trailed off, a smile replacing the frown he wore.  He had enjoyed it immensely when he was able to play the piano but were playing the piano and fighting with a sword the same thing?  He highly doubted it. 

"So you've never played the piano before yesterday?" Cody said.

"Never even seen one, much less play one."

"Well, what do you remember doing as you played the piano, since obviously looking at the smile on your face, you performed quite well, I hope."

"Oh I performed…well…there is just no good enough word to describe how well I played, it was amazing I just sat down on the piano and I took you advise, you know the calm down and let your instincts take over bit, and then suddenly it was as if my fingers were doing the work for me.  It was like nothing I've ever experienced before."

"Well there you have it, you just have to relax, and then I'm sure you'll be able to perform most if not all the techniques the other Harry was capable of.  Perhaps you and the other Harry are still linked in a way…who knows?"

Turning to his closet he called over his shoulder to Cody, "What should I wear?"

"Usually you wore a simple pair of shorts and a shirt.  Keep in mind you are going to be putting more clothes and some armor."

Picking up another pair of meshy shorts colored black, he pulled those on along with a white T-shirt that had a pocket on the right front part of his chest.  His attire was similar to what he took that morning to run and he decided it was his best choice.

"How do you know so much about the other Harry?  I mean do you roam about the house somehow?"

"I have my ways," Cody said, not really letting on to how he did whatever he did.

"Ok…well, I guess I'd better go face the music…" Harry said, as if expecting is every impending doom to come about right the second he walked into the so-called "dojo".

Walking out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen, he saw Holly, talking to Zack.  Zack had a gigantic grin on his face, and Holly looked upset.  Waving over Holly's shoulder, Zack called attention to the fact that Harry had just walked into the kitchen and Holly quickly turned around and looked up at her brother.  She was wearing a pair of bright yellow, shorts that were of the same meshy material that Harry's were, and a white T-shirt that had something in a language using funny looking squiggly lines.  He guessed it was some kind of Asian because of the way the characters had such uniquely drawn lines and shapes.  What kind of Asian language it was, he could not figure out, as he hadn't really seen much of it in his lifetime.

"They turned you!" Holly said exasperatedly.

"Turned me what?" Harry said, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Quidditch, they got you to play it.  How could you do it Harry?  I thought it was you and me all the way, against the evil Quidditch regime!" Holly said, animating her little speech with several arm movements and finishing off by hitting Harry right in the middle of his chest.

"Ouch!' Harry exclaimed, rubbing the spot that he was slapped on.  "What do you mean against the 'evil Quidditch regime', Quidditch isn't all that bad you know."

"Oh my god, its too late isn't it," she said turning back to Zack.

Zack nodded his head up in glee, the grin still plastered on his face and as radiant as ever, "Yah huh, we definitely get him.  Looks like its just you and mum."

"Ugh…you men are just so…so…ugh!" she said, and stormed out the back door.  

"Did you just see what I just saw?" Zack said, astonished.

"You mean that our sister is very mad at us for some reason?" Harry said.

"No, she didn't know what to say.  For once, Holly did not know what to say.  Oh man I should have used a recording charm or something to catch that."

"You can't use magic during the Holidays though."

"Oh but that would have so been worth getting just a stupid warning, I mean…jeez.  Ah well, I think they are all waiting for us, let's go."

Following Zack to the building he had seen the day before, they went around through the back, which Harry had never seen.  The doors were made out a paper that was as strange sight to Harry, as he had never seen a door made out of paper and wood like the present one was.    Watching as Zack pulled of his shoes by putting the toe of one shoe against the heel of the other, he decided to do the same.  When he was done he noticed that Zack had donned a pair of straw sandals and was walking up the short stairs that led up to the door which had a sign under it that had the same Asian letters that were on Holly's shirt.  Since he knew that the Dojo and Kendo were Japanese, he assumed that the letters were Japanese.   Just as he hit the door, he placed his right fist into the open palm of his left hand and held them over the middle of his chest.  He then proceeded to complete a short bow, before walking into the room. 

Not wanting to be left behind, Harry quickly put the only sandals left and walked up the stairs.  He almost walked through the doors without bowing, but suddenly remembered it just before his foot landed.  Quickly stepping back, he bowed the way he had seen Zack do it and walked in through the door.  

Straw mats covered the floor from wall to wall, except for a sizable rectangle in the middle of the floor that had an X taped in the middle.  The rectangle was made of soft looking mat and was surrounded with the same white tape used for the X in the middle.  

Following the straw mats, he noticed that on the opposite side of the Dojo, there were five separate rooms.  He looked up fast enough to see Zack disappear in the far right one.  Squinting through his glasses he saw that the named Zack was written on the wood on the side of the door along with more Japanese characters.  

Walking to that side of the room he followed the line down seeing his mothers door right next to Zack's and his fathers door in the middle.  Harry's door was on the other side of his dads and holly's on the far left.  Noticing the new Japanese characters written under his name he took his time to study the elaborately carved wood.  Obviously, whoever had taken up the task of carving it, took a lot of time as the curves and edges looked more like works of art than they did writing.  

Opening the paper door, he walked inside to see a strange cage helmet placed on a shelf directly on the opposite side of the door.  Walking to the shelf, he inspected the helmet.  The wire that made up the cage was colored a brilliant gold and ran horizontally across.  The cage was attached to the helmet by a red lining surrounding the edges of it.  The helmet seemed to continue on, past just the normal size of the head and curved out to create, from what Harry could tell by just looking at it, shoulder protectors.  Also, just under the cage, there was a square piece of helmet material that was obviously used to protect the throat.

Placed on either side of the helmet sat two gloves.  He picked them up and examined them. They looked like boxing gloves but were the same dark blue color as the helmet and were much smaller.  The inside, palm part of the glove was a tan color and presumably made of leather.  The outside covering of the glove was hard, but could still be moved.  

Putting the gloves back on either side of the helmet, he looked under the shelf.  There was a metal bar that ran from one wall to the other and held up two pieces of clothing.  First he decided to look at the jacket that hung from a hangar.  Feeling the material, he noticed that it was quite thick and was colored the same dark material as the helmet and gloves.  On the inside however, it was silky, as opposed to the cotton outside material, and colored a nice sky blue color.  There didn't seem to be any tie for the jacket, nor any buttons and the sleeves looked quite short, probably only able to reach just past Harry's elbows in length.  

Hanging next to the jacket was a similarly colored long cotton skirt.  It had some ties around the waist area and they hung loosely down towards the ground as the skirt was folded down the middle and the foot and waist of the skirt met at the bottom.  A strange feeling of anger shot through him at seeing the skirt folded the way it was, but it was so sudden, he'd almost dreamt he'd felt it.  Shaking his head from side to side quickly, as if to banish anymore of the strange feeling, he turned to his left, were he saw two more strange pieces of equipment placed a shelf.

The first one he saw looked to be a chest protector but unlike the other parts of the uniform, this piece was black.  The bottom area of it was plain, without carving and looked to just be used for protection of the stomach area.  The top half however was completely different.  The carving started just around the middle and engulfed the chest protector from then till the top in lavish carvings consisting of several Japanese characters and symbols.  Knocking on the armor, he could tell from the noise it emitted, that the whole thing was made of some type of would.  

Next to the chest armor, was something he couldn't quite place.  It looked like three rectangles sown together and onto a belt of some sort.  It was covered in the same cloth that he had seen on the other equipment, sans the chest protector.  The rectangles seemed to be made of the same wood that the chest protector was made of but the rest of it was just the cloth.  When he picked it up and placed it around his waist, he noticed what it was for and blushed.  This piece of equipment was meant to protect the groin area.

Turning around, he noticed the last piece of equipment, or rather, last pieces.  On a wooden rack, that stood upright, there were three bamboo swords, each placed in its own holding place going horizontally down on the rack.  The top sword had a large white grip and beautifully carved wood.  Picking it up, he noticed that the grip seemed formed to fit his hand and sat comfortably in it.  The ring that separated the grip from the actual bamboo sword was also elaborately carved with several flowers, and it seemed to be made of leather.  

Putting the sword back on the rack, he took the next sword and admired it.  This one had a black grip and the bamboo seemed to be painted or lacquered to give it a shiny look.  There was another Japanese symbol carved into the wood, and it seemed to be burned into it, giving it a unique black look against the beige color of the wood.

The last sword he picked up was different from the other two.  Instead of seeing the imperfections of the previous swords, he noticed that this swords wood was perfectly straight.  When he felt it, it didn't even feel like wood and tapping lightly on it with his nail proved his point.  

Suddenly, a knock was issued on the wood to the side of the paper-paneled  door and Harry instinctively brought the sword up to a fighting position.  When the panel slid to the side, he was surprised to see someone, clad completely in the uniform he had just admired.  It was hard to see who it was through the cage of the persons helmet, but the brilliant green eyes shone out like a beacon and he instantly knew it was his mum. 

"Harry, what are you doing not dressed yet?  Everyone else is waiting!" her voice rang out behind the bars.  "And why didn't you put in your contacts?  You know you can't practice with them on.  Come here let me do a vision spell," she said.  Upon seeing the quizzical face her son showed, she quickly added, "It's only temporary though, you should know that."

Harry quickly nodded and walked over to stand in front of the shorter Lily Potter.  Pulling out her want from a pocket in the fabric of her jacket, she took off Harry's glasses and pointed her wand towards his eyes murmuring a charm.  Nothing came out of the wand, but his vision instantly went from extremely blurry to very clear, very fast.

"Now come on, lets get your gear on," she said, walking over to the jacket and long skirt that hung on the bar.  When she saw the skirt hung from the bar however she picked it up and turned to Harry and frowned, "you know your not supposed to hang this Harry, you should have folded it.  Its very old and very expensive, you should take better care of it."

With that she helped Harry get into his uniform, the skirt and jacket were placed on first.  The skirt was tied around his waist securely and the jacket was folded over with the right flap on top of the left.  The chest protector was next, and it went over his chest, followed by the groin protector, which was tied around his waist.  Then the helmet went on and Harry immediately felt his peripheral vision diminish and he couldn't help but stare at the bars that stood in front of his face.  The gloves came on next and Lily handed him the top sword on the rack.  Lastly, she pointed to the all black, plain fabric shoes that were previously covered by the cloth from the skirt.  Picking them up and placing them on, although with some difficulty, he looked up to his mum to see her nod and slide the paper door aside and walk out.  

Walking out the door, he saw the old man he had seen from his pictures.  He had barely any hair on the top of his head but, that was made up by the beard that he wore down to the middle of his chest and the mustache he was also sporting.  He didn't have on all of the armor that Harry had on, but he did have a black jacket similar to the one Harry wore and some white pants that looked very comfortable.  Harry himself, felt very hot and awkward in the suit he was wearing, but he guessed that if it kept him from getting hurt, he could deal with it.  Another thing that felt strange to him was being able to see without the use of his glasses.  He'd never tried out a sight spell, feeling that the glasses brought out his personality better, but without them on, he felt more free.

"Today, we will have a tournament of sorts," the old man said in remarkably well accented English.  "You will each have an opportunity to fight each other in the first round and the one with the best percentage at the end will face me to see how well you are progressing.  First we will have Holly and Zachary fight."

The shortest figure, whom Harry assumed was Holly, started to walk towards the rectangle in the center of the room and stood on the edge of it, the sword tucked into a loop on her left side.  Zack, walked past Holly and stood on the opposite side of the rectangle while the old man started walking to the middle of the rectangle.  Holding two yellow flags in his hand, he stood on the X for a moment before back-peddling outside the taped rectangle.

When the old man was out of the court and on the sidelines, Holly and Zack both did a deep, low bow and then moved three steps forward.  Then they each bended their knees and held it in a low squatting position while they drew out their swords.  Standing up they held out the swords in a ready position about an inch apart from tip to tip.

"Hajime!" the old man shouted and Holly and Zack began to fight.  Somewhere in Harry's mind the whole thing registered as a familiar practice as had the piano playing but he instead focused on the twirling battling figures of his brother and sister.

Holly drove the sword in an upward motion momentarily dragging the tip of the sword for a moment.  Parrying the blow, Zack tried to regain some momentum but holly was too quick and brought the sword in a semi-circle direction up and over Zack's sword to strike him on the right side of the head.  

"Yuko Datotsu Hidari Men! No Holly-desu!" the old man shouted raising that flag one the side that Holly originally started.  Harry was amazed at how well his siblings were moving and fighting.  It was as if they had been doing it for years and had no qualms about their techniques.  Again though, when the old man had shouted the words Harry could feel something registering in the back of his mind and it was growing stronger.  Figuring that if he were to calm down perhaps the incident with the piano would re-create itself in this situation and he'd be able to understand what they were saying.  But calming himself down was harder said than done in this situation where he was sure to be next and was sure to get his butt kicked in.

Zack and Holly Lined up again and the old man returned the flags to his sides.  

"Hajime!" he shouted yet again and this time a voice registered in his mind, translating what the old man had said.  It was faint be he was sure the voice had said, "Begin!" and that's exactly what Zack and Holly did.  Zack this time took up in the beginning, swinging his sword in a horizontal motion aimed at Holly's torso.  Holly blocked it expertly and aimed a blow towards Zack's head again.  This time however, Zack was not caught off guard and he blocked Holly's sword driving it down so that the two swords were stopped at the separation between sword and handle.  

They stayed that way for about ten seconds circling each other and glaring menacingly through the masks.  Holly then shoved her sword, which was on top of Zack's, down effectively breaking the pause, and stabbed her sword straight for Zack's throat hitting the protector and then raising her sword in triumph.

"Hansoku no Holly-desu!" the old man hollered, clearly excited, and raised the same flag again.  The voice was back in Harry's head again and it translated the sentence to basically "Victory Holly."

Taking off her helmet and grinning Holly said, "Hah, I knew I'd beat you again Zack!"

Not bothering to take of his helmet Zack just muttered, "Yeah, yeah…" while sulking over to stand to the right of his dad. 

"Very good, Very good Holly, I'm impressed.  You must take great care to not gloat though, it shows weakness and should not shown," the old man said wisely.  "Next up lets have…" he paused, thinking.  "Lets have Harry and James."

Taking deep, calming breaths, Harry sauntered over to the edge of the rectangle.  When he saw his dad get to the other side, he let go.  Fully relaxed he watched, as if a spectator to his own body, as it did the bow, the walked the three steps and pulled out the sword.  He watched as the old man yelled to start and he and his dad went at it.  Wanting a little piece of the action, Harry tried to call back his body but it felt like he was under the imperious and was having difficulty regaining power.  

He saw as his sword came crashing down on the top of his dad's helmet and saw his dad stumble back a grin appearing through the bars on the helmet.  Again, they stood ready and again they attacked, parrying blows left and right and lunging at any available spot the attacker left open.  After the new volley of attacks, James struck a blow on the left side of his torso.  The old man raised a flag in James' direction calling a Yuko Datotsu.

For the first time since the match had started, Harry felt nervousness creep up into his body and with the nervousness he felt the feeling come back.  Unfortunately for him though, he couldn't seem to calm down enough to let his instincts take over and he was left to try to do whatever he knew how to do.  Holding the stick at the ready position as he'd witnessed he stared into the eyes of his dad, covered by the gold colored bars of metal.  They were a little hard to see but the sapphire seemed to radiate out of the bars and show the concentration welling up in them.

"Hajime!" the old man barked and James shot forward, sword moving in a crescent shaped strike aiming for the side of Harry's head.  Thinking quickly, Harry deflected the blow and shot a blow to the glove holding James' sword.  James blocked the blow however and stepped back a little to regain his composure.  Harry wouldn't let him though, as he lunged towards his dad and stabbed the sword at the left side of his torso, to quickly for James to block.  

Harry was just as shocked as the day before when he had played the piano.  Not because he accomplished something he had never done before, but because he had actually done it, with the power of his own body.  He himself had struck the blow that had won him the match and he was bursting with pride.  He wanted to jump and shout out his glee, but the old man's words stopped him from doing it and instead he walked back to the line that his family had made, his mum shaking her head at his dad.

After his first fight, everything progressed quite quickly for Harry.  His second was against Holy and he had beaten her, but only just barely as he had only just beaten his dad.  Zack was harder to beat than when fighting against Holly.  He was quick, and resourceful was able to edge Harry out after a long fought battle, with a swift strike to the side of Harry's torso.  Harry's mum however, was a completely different story.  She was fast, nimble had technique and had lots of power.  Harry could barely even get a shot off of her before she had driven him down for the win.

In the end, Harry had two losses, one to Zack the other to his mum.  Holly had two, one to Harry and one to her mum.  James also had three losses, one to Harry, one to Lily and one to Holly who had gotten in a lucky shot to win the match.  Zack also had three losses as he'd only managed to beat Harry. 

In the end it was Lily who won the tournament as she had not lost once and when she fought against the old man it was like a blur of dark blue swinging swords made of bamboo.  The old man managed to edge Lily out in the end though giving her, her first and only loss of the day.  

"Good, good," the old man said, slightly winded as opposed to Lily who was clutching her chest trying to suck air into her greedy lungs.  "You have all learned well and I am very proud of you all.  Now, as they say in America," he chuckled, "Hit the showers!"

Grumbling they all went into their own rooms and disrobed, Harry taking extra care to fold the skirt, although he was sure that it wasn't folded right.  When they all immerged they were sweaty and they each went to the door one by one bowing at the entrance and then bowing to the old man.  

Walking to the house Zack quickly shouted, "I call first dibs on the shower!" and ran off with Holly in tow trying to get in front of her brother.  It was a futile battle though, as Zack was a much faster runner and easily beat her to the door and up the stairs.  

Laughing at his siblings for acting like little kids Harry looked up at his parents sharing that same embrace he'd seen them in the day before with his mum and dads fingers intertwined and her leaning on him.  He'd always imagined them this loving and the face that they were there, sharing the embrace made him feel surreal.  He doubted for as long as he was in this world that he could ever get over the fact that these people were actually his parents.  

Walking up the stairs and into his room he stared at the ceiling of his room waiting for the shower to be open.  He was very tired and decided that a little nap would probably be the best for him.  

* * * * *

Well, there it was, Chapter Four.  I know this has taken forever for me to get out, but well, I hope the length makes up for it.  I hope all of you are enjoying this fic as I've really poured my heart and soul into it and well…I guess you don't have to enjoy it, but if yah do please tell me…hell even if you don't tell me.  Tell me what I need, don't need and all that good stuff.  I really want your input so please review!

To my reviewers: D.O. Parker, Fopalup, HarryHermioneLuv, Nickii, Nighttime Sunshine, Critic Bones, Kateydidnt, Visbond, Ms. Padfoot, Spencer Nassau, Hermi, Hedowl5, Princess Kattera, Twinkle, twirler, Ophite68, Lissa James, and potter_head, thanks for reviewing my stories I really hope you liked this one enough to review again! 


End file.
